


The Naked Truth授权翻译

by Setizon



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setizon/pseuds/Setizon





	The Naked Truth授权翻译

Chapter 1: Part A

Wade Wilson绝对不是个爱猫人士。  
也不是爱狗人士，爱仓鼠人士，爱兔人士，或者爱蜥蜴人士。  
养宠物这整个概念他就根本没有（并且嘿，他有Bob，这也算个数吧），对他这种人来说涉及了太多的承诺和精力。更不要提他混乱的日程和长期在外的任务。  
（Wade养过一盆植物，曾几何时，在厨房里。两个月后他才注意到它枯萎而死，因为他忘了植物生长需要水。）  
公寓的不同角落里有好些蟑螂，它们的小公社建在水槽下。他有时大发善心，留给它们点残羹（一般都是冰箱里的过期货，上头已经长出新物种的那些）  
所以宠物啊。猫猫啊。不是他的菜。  
（但Wade也会做他不怎么喜欢的事，如果给他来点适当激励的话。）

某个周一，Wade正漫无目的地在纽约街头闲逛。他是要出门干点什么来着，他确定——不是场袭击因为他穿着便服——但某个亮闪闪的东西吸引了他的注意，然后他就记不起来了。就只是晃荡着，感受这片陌生的街区——腐烂食物的衰败气息由大敞的垃圾桶送出，垃圾四散于路面，混凝建筑和人行道上开了长长的裂缝。

周一从来不会有好事发生，他思索着。甚至有歌专门写它有多烂。人家从来就不攻击周二。周三在少儿卡通里还有个惹人爱的别名。周四是以那个俊美的北欧神族命名的（Wade会让他来上比一周一次更多的高潮*）。然而，周一——  
（*Wade would let him come more than just once a week，这个暗示不知道怎么翻比较恰当）

突然一阵骚动传进他耳朵里。起初声音很小，但每向前一步，就响亮一些。

他没什么更好的事做，并且极其了解暴力——他朝那儿走去，精神抖擞。街头斗殴比媒体能提供的任何娱乐节目都好看（不包括黄金女郎啊）。

不远的一个左转弯正是骚动的源头——一群小暴徒（有人也称呼他们为小孩）围成半圈，里头的东西Wade看不见。他们的笑带着孩童特有的恶意，一种纯粹的嘲弄，混杂着致使他人痛苦带来的愉悦。  
孩童足以愚蠢至此。

“看看这个！老兄，还真丑。”他们中一个瘦巴巴的红毛高个儿说道，对其他伙伴的行径表示赤裸裸的激赏——他们听起来和一群癫狂的土狗没有两样。  
“它就要从痛苦中解脱了，绝对的。”那孩子边说边拾起一块沉甸甸的灰砖。他的语气表明这一举动实际上，绝非一场甘冒风险只为行善的安乐死。

“我天，难怪人人都说你们红毛没人性。”  
那孩子转身，一句明显的激烈反驳就要破口而出。Wade纹丝不动，散发出的恫吓之意足以让他惊叫，好似Wade刚刚当着他面挖出了他父母的内脏，要用他们的肠子编一对友情手链送给他。他蹒跚着后退，砖从手上跌落。Wade觉得是时候给这一代年轻人来点忠告了。  
“明摆着，如果你想让别人从痛苦中解脱，像你刚刚说的那样，你得朝他们两眼之间开枪。这才是人干的事。”  
“滚—滚开，你个怪胎！”红毛试图在朋友面前表现出无畏，但眉间的汗珠和缩成两点的瞳孔出卖了他。

Wade皱起了眉，一群人不由缓慢地后退。

“你真的不应该用这种语气和长辈说话，小屁孩。我会让你明白——”他一把扯下帽子，露齿而笑，“——这真的很没礼貌。”  
一击即溃，Wade望着小分队作鸟兽状飞奔而逃，尖叫声持续地回荡。  
“现在的小孩啊。真是，这一代哟。”  
他回头望向人行道，然后目光凝滞了。

这应该是一种什么类型的生物，他肯定，但他从没见过任何像它这样的东西。像一破麻袋肉，皱巴巴粉溜溜，有些部分特别突出。一些皮肤看起来被撕裂了，说明了它浑身是血的原因，小石块和卵石散落于小可怜的四周。

Wade凭直觉弯下腰，用一根指头戳它一下。

他又戳一下，这回重一点，小东西轻微地抽搐着，发出几不可闻的可怜声响。  
黄色的眼睛睁着，一眨，但小肉团没能移动。它只是一声，又一声，重复着那种声音，望着Wade。  
Wade和盒子们就可行选项展开了讨论，分不出神注意它，直到他发现什么东西触碰着他的指头。他猜想这是它的头部，一侧紧贴着Wade的食指，沉沉地倚着，仿佛无法承受自己的重量。

他挪开手指。  
砰的一声，头部坠地。  
双眼缓慢地垂下。

“我可不带你走，Flubber 。”他边起身边告诉它，“不在我日程里面，我下个星期都排满了，不好意思，啥也帮不了。”  
它一动不动。  
“拜拜啦，帮我向Janice问好。”  
他离开了。  
（《Flubber/飞天法宝》是1997年罗宾•威廉姆斯的一部电影，Flubber是一团调皮捣蛋的绿色橡胶，Janice应该是指里面的女主角Jane。）  
*  
当然了，这就是一个小时以后他发现自己身处一间宠物医院等着排队叫号的全过程。右边是个看起来略神经质的女人；她手包里的小毛团以一种令人烦躁的方式冲着Wade叫唤。左边有条雪貂像条活围巾一样盘在一个老人颈上，白色皮毛与裸露的深色肌肤形成有趣的对比。  
他大概百分之三十七确定他有些更好的事可做，比起这个。

治疗室紧闭的门后，回荡着吼声，嘘声，随后是恐惧的尖叫——紧接着不祥的沉默在空间里沉淀。几分钟后，一个有着长长长长长长美腿的红发女郎迈出房间，修剪精致的手抱着一个大塑料盒。  
“Wilson先生？”接待台的人喊道，“下一个是你。”  
Wade点点头，站起身，小肉团安稳地蜷在他怀抱里。他忽略了医疗机构那些难闻的气味（-漂白剂呕吐物他从未逃离的那些酒精消毒剂以及-），走进治疗室。

“抱歉，给我一分钟，我得——”兽医身形修长，随意穿着的朴素衬衫牛仔裤外面套着白大褂——上面血迹斑斑。  
“——得清理一下这个，首先。”  
他线条优美的前臂上一道令人不快的、深长的伤口正血流不止。Wade的双眼探寻着狭小的诊疗室——在这一点不熟的街区徘徊了四十分钟后发现的头一间诊所。  
室内正中间放着方形的金属台（Wade非常熟悉这些，通过彻底结束了的亲身经历），像一道分隔着兽医和Wade的坚固屏障。墙上挂着裱好的感谢信，傻乐的汪星人和一脸厌倦的喵星人的特写，甚至还有一只挺好看的鸽子图片。白木柜子有几处漆已经剥落，但房间相当干净（比大多数政府机构好多了，绝对的）。

“好了，Wilson先生，有什么我能帮——耶稣啊。”Wade迅速回神，但医生没在看他——他的眼睛专心地望着Wade胸前。医生飞快绕过桌子，向Wade双臂之间伸出手来，温柔地安抚着他怀里的小动物。  
“发生了什么？”  
他边小心翼翼地把他的新病人放在台上边问，但一眼也没望向Wade，迅速从房间各处搜罗出一组奇形怪状的医疗器材。他在耳朵里塞上听诊器，示意Wade保持安静，Wade甚至没有机会解释一下。一分钟后，医生才点点头，允许他开口。  
“一帮小孩在街上玩弄它。它看起来不太健康，你懂的，觉得它可能需要来点治疗。它看起来就像只光秃秃的火鸡。”  
目光仍然黏在小动物身上，兽医用手戳了戳它的肚子（哦你的手指多么可爱随时随地你都可以戳我的肚肚），拨开它的眼睑让一束光照进去，又撬开它紧闭的牙关。他轻柔地触碰着它每一条腿，像测试机器臂模型一样移动着它们——接着是尾巴。他用一块湿布抹去血迹，让污迹下相对完好的皮肤呈现出来。  
他从抽屉里扯出一条松软的毛巾，把小动物歪歪斜斜地裹好，然后拿起在自己身上用过的同一瓶抗菌剂清洁它皮肤上的伤口。  
整个过程中Wade都在喋喋不休，虽然他也不知道自己在讲些——他从没见过哪个医生会做任何好事，但这个人看起来挺正派的，也不呵斥他闭上他妈的嘴。

Wade不太清楚究竟过了多久，面前人才最终抬头望向他。  
糟糕的框边眼镜下，他的双眸令人目眩神迷。  
Wade内心轻微地瑟缩了一下。

对面人毫无理由地对他笑得一脸灿烂。他的牙齿看起来像从高露洁广告里偷来的。

Wade巨大的疑心在探头探脑，像一头睡龙刚刚听到一只霍比特人试图偷走他的宝藏。过往的经历教会他，对他而言，与任何一个微笑的医护人员相遇都绝非好兆头。  
“考虑到她所经受的一切，她看起来已经相当好了。很幸运，没有内出血，没有骨折，伤口都很浅所以不需要缝针。”  
“她？”这似乎是他唯一能说的。  
“对。这不是皮肤问题，Wilson先生。她是一只斯芬克斯猫。”

Wade拧起了他早已不存在的眉毛。  
“上一只我听说过的斯芬克斯猫的主人是某些个呆子。”  
“斯芬克斯猫。他们天生就是这个样。”  
“这个丑样？”  
多亏他们仍然四目相对，Wade注意到兽医的眼神难以察觉地变化了，好像里面有什么在变冷，只是勉强被他老气的眼镜掩盖着。  
“从来没有丑陋的动物。”他坚定道，“斯芬克斯猫以性情极佳著称，而且非常聪明。”他稍微平静了点，神情软下来。  
“不管怎样，我很高兴你把她带来这里。可怜的小东西。”  
他轻轻抚一抚猫粉色的头顶：“如果你不插手，她可能就死了。即使她成功逃离了那些可怕的小孩，斯芬克斯猫也无法自己生存——中暑或低温都会导致她的死亡。”  
“多稀奇似的。”Wade嘀嘀咕咕。但兽医似乎没听见。  
“你想收留她吗？”他问道，望着Wade，“你可以把她放到庇护所去，但它们太脆弱了。”他挠挠她的双耳。“我确定有人正在找她呢。没人会就这么扔掉这样一个小甜心。”他用上了人们和小宝宝说话那种恶心的声调，Wade看到他在她光秃秃的头顶印下一个吻时不禁畏缩了。眼前这个场景至少在用八种语言尖叫着“虱子！”

猫睁开双眼，咪咪叫唤。  
Wade真打算拒绝来着。他真的没地方给一只猫住，没时间给她买吃的，给她水喝，带她出门散步。只要盯着兽医的脸，意志坚定地，向他重复上述语句。

兽医释然地一声长叹，双肩放松地塌下。  
“太感谢了。”医生朝Wade绽开笑容，像Wade方才好心地捐了个肾给他，“这个标准询问流程有时会很困难，你懂的。太多的人只是随便把动物丢给任何能丢的人。我会尽可能找到她的主人。我保证最多就一星期，Wilson先生。”  
“叫我Wade。”他心不在焉地答道，因为听着一声声“Wilson先生”勾起了他太多关于父亲的糟糕回忆。  
“很高兴认识你，Wade。我是Peter Parker医生。”  
他伸出手，Wade犹豫了一瞬才握住。他已经记不起来上一次不戴手套和人握手是什么时候了。Wade品味着手感，断定面前人肯定用了某类奶油，以中和工作必需的消毒剂带来的皮肤皲裂，让他的手如此光滑。  
要么是这样，要么就是这人握手成习惯，他用的无论哪种的润肤霜已经和表皮融为一体了。

很明显Wade大脑某部分短路了——自己到底为啥留着她，让她占据自己大脑的所有空间，他再一次沉思——他还认真听着Parker医生背诵冗长的养猫指南101，一边接过Parker塞给他的猫服流食。Parker唯一一次暂停是为了停下来轻声哄她，夸她是个勇敢的好女孩儿。

他们拿针捅他的时候也没人夸过Wade一句啊。

Wade的人生低潮不断，他也很确定自己的人生还没达到最低点，可他从没有沦落到嫉妒一只猫的地步。他也绝对不打算这么做。  
哪怕猫是一个超级，超级好看的人的主要兴趣所在。他优雅的指关节之间延伸出的若隐若现的血管也好看。还长在一只又好看又柔软的手掌上。

Parker医生拒绝收下他的钱，表明他只要找到猫主就会和主人商量解决方案。他把猫装在一只纸盒里递给Wade（“——只是暂时装着，没必要用塑料盒——”），几盒罐装猫粮（“——高卡路里，对她有好处——”）。以及他的名片，背面潦草地写了几笔。  
“这是一间提供送货上门的宠物店的电话，我们找到主人前你可以买到基本所需。”他指着其中一个号码，“这是我的私人号码，以防万一——如果她二十四小时内无法进食，呕吐或者粪便有血迹——打给我，随时。”

于是这就是Wade蹒跚着回家的全过程，带着一只丑丑的猫，以及他七年来得到的第一个号码。  
*  
Wade进屋，摔上门，钥匙咔哒一声掉在桌上。  
他把盒子放在客厅沙发旁边，扯掉帽子蹭掉鞋，然后打开盒子。小猫选择在盒子里一动不动，一点不打算出来。  
他低低咒骂一声，拎起电话打给宠物店订货，把诊所前台写给他的清单从头读到尾（这么多细节和注意事项，和勒索赎金根本不是一回事嘛）。Wade在电话里那个愉快的女性声音告诉他订单总量时犹豫了，但决定挥之脑后——只要一把小麻烦鬼还给主人，他肯定得向他们要上三倍的价。  
他静下心看了会儿电视。猫呆在她的纸糊庇护所里。

快递小哥几小时后到达，在Wade有机会给他小费前又被吓跑了。他把已经发臭的垃圾桶放到浴室里，往里面填满水和食物。罐装猫粮的臭味溢满厨房，像某种新型毒气，那一坨灰色糊状物连爱惜小命的蟑螂都会躲开。  
几小时过去，猫仍然不肯挪窝。Wade瞥过她一回，她还没一命呜呼。他洗完澡她还没呜呼，吃完晚餐还没呜呼，他用脚挪动盒子的位置后还没呜呼。  
他关了卧室门，脱衣服睡觉。

然后响起了叫声。  
薄薄的橡木板后，小猫边颤抖边尖叫（Wade早该想到）。  
他起床开门。  
猫盯着他。  
“你干啥？”  
猫不动。他从卧室里出来，试图扫开路障——但她坐在原地，盯着黑暗的房间，紧巴巴的小脸非常冷漠，面无表情。  
她等着，直到他回房关门，一切搞定上床睡觉，她再次开始鬼叫。  
Wade真的没这个耐心。他抓起枪——上着膛的——拇指按掉安全栓，呯一声打开门，枪口瞄准猫。  
她大睁着琥珀眼看他。  
“听好了，小皱包，”他咆哮道，“你再这么瞎胡搞一回，我就突突突突你的可怜的小屁股，连某个帅气貌美的医生哥哥都不能从突突后的那坨东西里面认出你。”  
猫站起来。  
她缓步向前——意志坚决地在Wade光裸的小腿上磨蹭着脸。她开始发出一种奇怪的活泼声音，转过身，膏药一样重新把自己粘在他身上，光秃秃的皮肤暖意融融。  
Wade还是很生气，但不知怎么没那么气了。他低头看猫，不确定什么让他的愤怒缓慢地泄了气。她在他双腿之间按照数字8的形状绕来绕去。他放低枪口试图把她从脚边推开，但她赶完又跑回来，好像他的腿是她见过最好的事物。  
“我要进去了。你要不呆在里面，要不就出去，要再让我起床，你就没有下次了。任何情况下都不准上床。”

小讨厌鬼真的需要学一学什么叫界限。

*

Wade被脸上滑稽的触感痒醒了。他睁开睡眼，发现半张脸上坐着一个屁股，不是他喜欢的那种。  
他手握着枪，上膛——但小烦人精已经溜出了卧室。他磨着牙走去浴室，然后再去厨房，枪在半路就丢了。  
他正试图给自己喂半杯水，此时猫不知从哪蹿出来，落到台面上，一路开道到水龙头前，急吼吼舔着水流，他的水杯里溅满了猫口水。  
这太诡异了。  
他挠挠自己的蛋蛋，拎起手机。  
Peter可是答应过的，现在Wade要把他妈的特权滥用个底朝天。

“您好？”

“她在喝水槽里的水。”

“抱歉，”Peter回道，听起来很迷茫，“你谁？”

“见鬼。我是说。嗨。我是Wade，那个——”

“那个和斯芬克斯猫一起的人，对吧。怎么，Wade？一切还好吗？”

就清晨七点钟来说，Peter听起来也太友善了。这种不能再早的时刻里，Wade通常连盐和糖都还分不清。（不过托这个的福，某几次他的确得到了挑战味蕾的机会）Peter 肯定是那种超可气的“万人迷”中的一员。或者是一只喜欢早起的小鸟。甚至——天理不容啊这是——两者都是。

“她正从水龙头里喝水呢。”

Peter 忍俊不禁：“真的呀？太萌了吧！”

Wade 是不觉得有多萌咯。她的口水正在他左手握着的水杯里滴滴答打转。

“哥觉得吧，它们该从自己的宠物盆里喝水。像个有教养的动物。”

“有些猫不喜欢饮用死水。你要不想每次打开水龙头她都蹿出来，可以试试给她买一座小喷泉。”

“一座喷泉。”Wade 相当确定这是个他没get 到点的笑话。是在开他的玩笑，不是那个银行*。

（*指名字里带喷泉（fountain）的银业联合保险有限公司（beautiful fountain  
investment company），是恒生银行的一个子公司）

“对，那些禅道中人用来求因缘或者内心平静的小喷泉*？猫猫爱死它们了。你可以从宠物店买一个，不过那儿比均价贵上一倍，真是没道理。”

（*佛教的许愿池学的是古罗马许愿喷泉，信徒们往里丢硬币，许下关乎未来的愿望以期实现。这里的“因缘”，以及下文Wade称呼小猫为“修罗”，都是佛教里的概念。）

“整这干啥，厕所多得是。” 

Peter 捧腹大笑，把Wade的大实话当成了笑话。

“就一个星期，一星期后她就不再是你的三千烦恼丝了（out of your hair）-（Wade  
错过了一个坦白自己是秃头的大好机会）-我已经联系了附近其他兽医，以及一些收容所，看看他们有没有病号宣告失踪。我确定很快就会有消息。”他语调温暖，“我知道这是个麻烦，但你想想，失主正苦苦思念着他们的猫呢。她可能也很想他们。你在做一件大好事，Wade。”

Wade 绝对没有因为这突如其来的表扬而难为情。

“如果他们想要回这只加菲猫的病猫亲戚，还想让它毫发无伤，最好赶紧联系上你。哥今早可是在一脸屁眼子里醒过来的。”

Peter 笑得仿佛Wade 是他聊过电话的对象里面最搞笑的人。（如果说第三次总能成功，Wade 到现在早该变回一只小矮妖了*）

（*这里的小矮妖是爱尔兰民间传说里面的妖精，如果被人类抓住就要实现他的三个愿望，从而换取自由恢复小矮妖的身份。Wade的意思是他被Peter俘虏了，成功地让Peter笑了三次，所以应该变回一只小矮妖。啊贱贱的脑洞哦…）

电话那头传来模糊不清的响动，Peter的笑声消失了。

“抱歉Wade，我得挂了。一有消息就告诉你，好吧？再坚持坚持。”

Wade 嘟嘟囔囔地撂下电话。

当晚，厨房一角出现了一座傻不拉几的嬉皮士式喷泉，紧挨着他坏掉的咖啡机。这是个树桩形状的瓷质怪物，最顶上有一对拥抱着的爱情鸟，水从正下方的缝隙里无穷无尽地循环流出。小猫盯着他，自鸣得意，在他吃晚餐时全程都坐在喷泉旁边。

“闭嘴吧，修罗。”

*

Wade 第二天很晚才回家，大半天都用来暴揍一些欠钱不还的撸瑟。他倒不真的需要钱，只不过那只该死的猫把他惹毛了，所以他正尽力熬过这倒霉的一周，以免不得不向某个斑比眼兽医解释这只猫是怎么窒息而亡的。真要描述的话，就是她的肠子缠在她干瘪的脖子上呗。又不是说他和Peter 真的会发生什么。又不是说以一场关于寻找失主的对话开始新的一天——伴随着Peter的笑声以及他对Wade 新近购买的喷泉的称赞——是件好事。

当下之需是胖揍某人（接着被回捅一刀），感受沸腾的热血、在自己重拳下对方摇摇欲坠的牙齿、血管炸裂的刺痛，以及肌肉维持战斗状态时的灼烧感。

（拿些相当不菲的零用钱，外加未来生意的保证。和意大利佬友好相处总是没错。）

Wade 把带血的衣物随地一扔。他哪儿都没见着那只猫，但又说回来，毕竟房间一片漆黑。他短暂考虑了一下要不要冲个澡，但又觉得小睡一会儿更好——只是为了让这一天快点结束。左臂有根骨头需要时间自愈，还有些断掉的指头也会不反对让他休养生息一会儿。

懒得开灯，他熟门熟路地绕进卧室，毯子一掀，倒在床上。

一个古怪恼人的声音嘎吱作响。皮肤察觉到一种不对劲的恶心触感。他不情不愿地坐起来，扭开床头灯。

然后发现自己躺在一个蟑螂大屠杀现场里面。

床上排列着满山满谷的蟑螂尸体，全都被精心地藏在毯子底下。有五只在他的枕头上。要是有个放大镜可以使，他很确定毯子下的一张张小脸全都写满了无法想象的恐怖。

此时此刻他真的，真的非常想毙了那只猫。要是她在他目力所及之内，他可能就动手了。只不过他还不太确定她现在在哪儿。

他甚至没意识到自己抓起电话拨了个号，直到耳边传来熟悉的声音（即使略显沙哑）。

“Wade？发生什么了？”Peter 昏昏欲睡地问。

Wade 才不管现在是午夜。（况且3 点52分在有些人看来不过是极其之早的早晨而已嘛）他已经被气熟了。

“我现在有满满一床蟑螂。”

“…听起来驱虫剂是个好选择。”Peter 语气里有种尖刻的味道，“有种很有趣的小东西叫做互联—”

“现在哥这儿的害虫不是蟑螂。是她，在哥床上堆满蟑螂尸体。”他停顿一下，“我觉得这算某种形式的恐吓。”

Peter 短短沉默一瞬，然后像一贯以来那样放声大笑。说不定Wade 高估他了。其实兽医和牙医没差吧？都是被医疗界拒之门外的分支？都不配冲真正有知觉的人类部分下手？都是认知力残缺且天赋异禀的精神病患*里面马马虎虎的残次品？

（*即指一般意义上的医生）

是到底为啥每次交谈Peter都笑啊笑啊笑啊笑？

“这说明她喜欢你。”

“噢您必须好好教教我，医生。等不及听一听这个了呢。”

“她为你带回来战利品。她知道那是你会呆着的地方，是你的巢穴——没什么比你的床闻起来更像你了。她捕猎了一整天那么久，把所有战利品都带回来给你吃。人家捕猎可辛苦了，你知道吧。”

Wade 的确了解这个。

“这很明显得是一个极度扭曲的大脑才能完成的杰作。”（同类才能理解同类，盒子中的一个嘲笑他，他没去搭理）

“这就是猫的大脑。奇思妙想之处。对这一切我很抱歉，Wade…请记住她是好意。就算这对人类来说真的很恶心，对她来说，你实际上就是一只大猫咪而已。”一声极其清晰而响亮的哈欠传来，“我要回去睡觉啦，大概…四个半小时以后我有一场截肢手术，锯腿的时候真得打起点精神。晚安，睡个好觉。别让床上的臭虫咬你哦。”

尸体大放送，一种表达喜爱的方式。

可能他和这只蝙蝠喵之间比他原本设想的有更多共同点。不过他还是没懂Peter 的意思，毕竟——自伐木工业首次引入电锯开始，锯断一个人的腿就毫不费神了。

Wade 第二天没有任何计划，所以他当然选择来一场《黄金女郎》马拉松。在某些情况下，这绝对是他的不二选择。

他低头望着小猫。

“从公寓里滚出去，你在这儿啥也不是，只是个暂时的，没有任何权利的入侵者。”他对着她咆哮，“这是老子坐的地方。这是老子的沙发。这是老子的地盘。在老子的领地。在老子保证你的脸开始熟悉天花板的滋味之前滚犊子。”

小猫盯着他，思索着这番话。

“考虑得怎么样？”

她蹿上了他的肩膀。

他差不多要一把抓住猫后颈，把她薅下来然后像他信誓旦旦的那样扔她出去，直到她又开始发出那个奇怪的声音。

她的嘴是闭着的，但这声音听起来像正在便秘。

他从沙发缝深处摸/掏出手机。

“听听这个！！！”他吼道，把手机贴到猫身上。

“Wade，你要我听什么？”因为电话紧贴着猫，Peter 的声音模糊不清，即使他开了扬声器。

“我觉得她身体里有些部分不对劲。她一直像这样逼逼个不停。”

一声叹息。“她在发喉音（purr）。”

“哦。这是什么致命的状况吗？”他希望自己没听起来太充满期待。

“喉音。这就是猫会干的事。有很多可能的原因，但通常表示他们很开心。她大概和你在一起或者坐在你身上？”

“更像是在我全身踱来踱去以考验我的耐心。”

“你们已经建立起亲密关系啦。”Peter 莞尔，但很快严肃起来，就好像他能够感觉到Wade 在城市另一端怒视着他一样。

“她可孤独了。”Peter 弱弱地指出。

“猫才不会孤独。”Wade 轻蔑地哼了一声。

“任何人都会孤独。”Peter 深思着说，Wade 不喜欢这个对话的走向。

“找到该死的失主。我快要掐死这个小东西了。”

Peter 展开笑颜——Wade 能透过电话听出来（即使他真心不知道自己是怎么做到的，相当确定这简直是在公然藐视物理学）

“他们很快就会出现的。”

五个钟头后，大概是在他打盹时，小猫歪歪斜斜一路滑到他衬衫里。她把头埋进他的衣服，喉音一刻不停。

暖融融的小身子贴在他胸口。

“我俩都失去了嗅觉，是不，Mizzi。兴许这是桩一揽子交易，接下来你就要嗜杀成性外加面目全非了。”

她不置可否。

反正他也不是真喜欢那件衬衫，被撑变了形？无所谓。

*

第四天清晨，顶着一脸猫屁股醒来的Wade终于下定决心。既然他都买了那个会发出傻气冒泡声的蠢喷泉，给小孽障买个床也不是问题。

他打给宠物商店——女接线员已经认出了他的声音，给他推销会员卡时唠叨得令人讨厌。他在脑子里把失主欠他的数目乘了个二。

新小床被安置在客厅。那是一座红棉布的爱斯基摩小屋，入口处饰以白色毛皮，上印卡通小猫爪图案。

猫咪好奇地闻闻，一寸也没漏掉地嗅了半小时——接着敏捷地跳进了用来装小床的纸箱，舒舒服服地安顿下来。

Wade把这整桩折腾的怨念都发泄在猫床上——幻想猫此刻正窝在里头——然后拎起两本杂志往里面砸，床背后的墙也未能幸免。

猫咪饶有兴趣地观望。可惜的是，弹飞的杂志一本也没砸中她。

不可思议的是，就在此刻，他的手机哔哔作响，弹出一条新短信。

希望你还挺得住;)

Wade怒视着屏幕。墙上又一块灰泥加入了摔在地板上的同志们的行列。

“哥都不知道为啥要这么上心。你又不会和哥滚床单。你是个七分货诶，打到七点五都说的过去。你是个活生生的人，还有份足够体面的工作。戴着那种眼镜的汉子有毛可能是基啊。蠢死了。这整件事就是愚蠢的范本。哥，一个本来就不缺裙子和疯狂的人，真要把自己变成一个疯狂的养猫女了。” 

给她整了张床

他回复道。

*

Wade哪儿都找不到自己的胸罩。

他记得自己把它搁起居室桌上，因为是《质量效应》玩到一半时脱掉的。肩带勒得太深，他都没办法专心寻找偷偷钻进Jack裤子里的正确方法*。

*“推倒Jack”是《质量效应2》里面一个很难打的副本支线任务。

它不在那儿。

猫也显而易见地不见踪影。

他正坐床上清理着一把枪，瞥见她溜达进卧室。小猫拎起一只至少在地板上躺了一个月，臭不可闻的脏袜子——用嘴叼起来——慢悠悠踱到床底下。他一弯腰直接气血上涌，这死猫正把袜子扔进一座衣物山里——包括他两天前弄皱了的血色衬衫，扔在浴室地上的两条脏兮兮的四角裤、三个月前找不见了的一件T恤以及他漂亮的新胸罩，有小蝴蝶花边和柔顺的白色丝带的新胸罩。她钻进战利品的正中心，坐定了，直勾勾盯着Wade的脸。

屁股不偏不倚搁在他的胸罩上。

他从海外找代购，千辛万苦才找到适合自己型号的，齁贵齁贵的，定制款胸罩。

“她偷我东西！”Wade对着电话大吼大叫。

“剧情发展挺有趣啊。”Peter哼哼，“一只小猫贼，谁也想不到。偷你啥了？”

“我衣服。她全拿走藏床底下，跟阿里巴巴一个样。”

“人家兴许是个偷窃癖患者呢。”Peter指出，这个小混蛋听起来乐不可支，“就是控制不住这两双爪哟，可怜的小东西。”

Wade希望他有能力派小讨厌鬼把Peter所有的套套都咬个洞，然后在他极其宝贵的润手霜上撒泡尿。

“不过说真的，我不会把这叫偷。法律意义上，衣服还在你自己家嘛，甚至都没出你房间门。也就算得上挪个地方，重新整理，按颜色编号——”

Wade二话不说直接挂断，一头钻进床底抢险救灾，救一件算一件。

*

Wade大腿嵌着子弹，一边耳朵摇摇欲坠地回到家，蹒跚着破窗而入，一只手尽可能地兜住内脏。他一声惨叫，猛地倒在沙发上。疼屎了。操他娘的神奇四侠。那个任性的小傻逼把整块中央公园烧了都不算事儿， Wade随便炸个质量堪忧的剧院——人人都来挑他刺。操他娘的条子把他当作来自异次元口吐酸液的巨型怪一样射杀得易如反掌，轮到要救十个街区的市民时却还不如一堆碎石有用。

这倒霉劲，今天都他妈不是周一好吗。

放着大腿里的子弹一晚不管也没事，但他还是想今日事今日毕——于是他拔刀，用刀锋挑出子弹，好比用锋利的镊子除掉在糟糕的剃须后胡乱长进肉里的毛发一样。挑到第二十颗他就数忘了，一会儿后就虚弱到握不住刀，连是哪个地方在疼都辨别不出来了。

他的双眸合上了。

某个东西从天而降到沙发上，他都没费心惊讶。猫咪盯着他——她自己倒是愈合得相当不错，大部分伤口已经结了粉色的痂。

猫咪一寸一寸挨近他，最终窝进他手臂围成的弧圈里，使劲发着喉音，鼻头一边温柔地轻轻拱着Wade。

她没打算睡觉，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他，诚挚得不掺一点水分。

“你就跟《神秘博士》里那些雕像一个样，不仅仅是因为大自然母亲生你的时候似乎刚好预算缩水了哦。你个吓人的小基佬。”

直到他第二天醒来，她也没挪动哪怕一寸地。

“今天不给哥猫屁股特供了，梅干脸？”他嘶哑着喉咙向她低语。她靠着他的胸膛摊开，把自己舒服地掖进他的下颌与脖颈之间。

“我猜你不知怎么地竟然对哥不可抗拒的魅力不感冒。掐死我一点意义也没有，知道伐，老子给你的猫食付钱呢。”他轻轻拍一下她的脊背，又拍一拍，触到干燥而温暖的肌肤，“不过对你这样的小疯子来说，这理由大概足够了。考虑到那些猫食的气味，还真不能完全怪你。”

他迷迷糊糊再次陷入睡意，猫咪在他胸口轻声噜苏。

*

一周结束。

Peter给Wade短信，让他带猫来做健康检查，免费。

哪怕自从昨天之后他就有点小烦躁，Wade还是从命了。说不定利大于弊——他会把胡须小姐还给医生，Peter会接手，Wade就能重新安安稳稳打他的电玩看他的毛片。

tbc

他走进诊所，立刻被一只黑白相间的大狗袭击了。毛茸茸的恶魔被明亮的塑料棒包围着，由两个轮子支撑着，看起来像是从婴儿车里直接偷来的婴儿。狗抬起头来望着他，兴奋地喘息着。

Wade试着避开狗，但狗跑着跟在他身后，发出咯咯的声音，听起来就好像它的一个肺要坏了一样。Wade花了很大的努力不让自己踢它，因为这很可能得由Peter来修复这些坏掉的肋骨，环顾周围寻找可以指责的人。

有个四十多岁的男人，坐在他们对面，旁边是空的接待桌，低着头看着手机，毫无疑问地沉浸在吸引人的短信活动中。

就在这时，那只狗跳向Wade，试图够到他手中的纸箱。它努力的不断尝试，而每当狗落地，眼睛却没有从头骨里蹦出来的时候，Wade都在精神上为它鼓掌。猫在箱子里面，原本相当放松的它不安地从一边到另一边走来走去，想要从呼吸孔里跳出来。

“你不吃这只猫，当然看起来你也不需要它，胖子。”

发短信的那家伙抬起头看了看他。

“不好意思 - ”他用一种自命不凡的语调开始说话，但当他遇见Wade的眼睛时，他立即闭上了嘴，脸色变白。

“过来，Parsley，过来。”他叫着那只狗，惊慌地瞥了一眼Wade坑坑洼洼的脸。

“别担心。”Wade高高兴兴地坐下，把盒子放在他旁边的座位上，“这不是麻风病，这对狗来说是不是很有吸引力？因为它们有毛皮和所有的…… ”

脾气火辣的狗似乎并没有感受到它主人想要把它从Wade面前救走的想法，也或许它只是聋了——它站在Wade面前，流口水，眼中充满了希望，脸上挂着一个空洞的微笑，鼻孔抽搐着，气喘吁吁。

“如果你敢在我裤子附近的任何地方滴下一滴…… ”

这就像是一个英雄的壮举，发短信的家伙立刻起身拉走了他的狗，急急忙忙的逃出诊所。

“好吧，你知道吗，wrinkle，看起来我们就是下一位了，很快就能让你活到正轨上。“

治疗室的内门打开，轻微嘎嘎作响。

“Mr. Tucker?你现在可以进来了。”Peter说。

“Mr. Tucker突然想起之前没干完的事儿，走的时候炉子还开着，没有倒垃圾……”

“Wade，嘿。”Peter对他微笑。他的头发以一种很奇妙的方式到处支楞着，他急切地需要理一下头发，而不是让他看起来像一个被忽视的流浪汉，尽管那看起来非常的……可爱。

“对不起，Brian家里有些很紧急情况，所以只有我在这里，我不太擅长规划时间，我可能搞混了，他们很可能明天来看看Parsley …… 嗯，进来吧。”

Wade走了进去，各自站在金属桌的两侧。

“至今还没有什么关系神秘主人的新消息。”Peter告诉他，“只有一个关于走失的斯芬克斯猫的电话，但颜色对不上。”

“它们不止一种颜色？这个系列甚至超越了鲑鱼粉。”

“是的，这只有小黑点。”Peter回答，对Wade的玩世不恭毫不在意。  
“加拿大人知道如何培育这些猫。”

Wade觉得他误解了什么，“你刚刚说什么？”

“斯芬克斯猫，他们来自加拿大。”

Wade哼了一声，“骗人。”

Peter疑问的冲他挑了挑眉。

“我在加拿大出生成长，可从来没见过这些东西在我生命里出现。“

“那些猫 …… ”Peter强调这个词，“是非常昂贵的。”

Wade想到了温尼伯北边的那个地方，他童年的大部分时间都是在那里度过的，在心里再一次确定这不是那些娇贵的皱纹猫可以来自的地方。这不像是他朋友们可以拥有的一只猫。

（不像是他可以拥有的一只猫。）

“你过的怎么样，漂亮的小姐？”Peter低声说着，从箱子里轻轻的抱起猫。他前臂的划伤已经结痂了，伤口周围还有其他斜线，处于不同的结痂状态。

他检查了她。

“看来她的表现很好，伤口正在愈合，Wade是否照顾好你？“他对她微笑。

“Wade已经开始厌倦了这只猫，可能是因为你亲爱的小姐不让他睡个好觉。”

“对了，还有一件事我们还没有试过呢。”Peter在抽屉里翻来翻去，拿出一个奇怪的塑料装置。这是一个白色的杆子，一段有一个箍。他把猫抱在胸前，把杆子移到她身上。Wade之前见过别人这么做，那是他们在沙滩上扫描丢失的硬币时使用的装置。

“寻找常规检查后留在肛门里的金属异物？”

“你第一次把她带进来的时候，我忘了这么做了。对我来说这非常不专业，那时候我太惊讶了。虽然不常见，但是有些人会给纯种猫打芯片…… ”

“芯片？”

“他们会注入带有系列号的小芯片。”Peter挥着白色塑料，“如果有的话，我想看看那个芯片，序列号会显示在这里，”他指着小椭圆屏幕。 “然后我可以跟芯片注册中心核实一下——乖乖呆着，小姑娘。“

“他们为啥这么做？”Wade问道。

“除了爱猫之外的原因？每只斯芬克斯猫的售价大概在1500美元左右。”

“你在嘲笑我。”

“我才没有。

Peter把这个装置移到了猫的每一寸地方，但他的努力证明是毫无意义的。

他叹了一口气，把扫描仪放回抽屉里，“总得试试。”

“现在怎么办？”Wade问道。

Peter伸出一只手穿过他的头发，发丝缠裹着他纤长的手指。

“这就取决于你了，如果你能把她放在家里再养一段时间的话。也许她的主人不在城里，并没有注意到她已经失踪了......”

Wade并不真的想要一只猫，“她似乎很喜欢你，你为什么不带她？

“我已经有一只猫回家了。”

“两只可以陪着对方？”

“这对Hades不适合，”Peter郁闷地说，“他非常具有领土意识和侵略性，而且他有FIV，我不能冒这个风险。“

“FIV？”

“猫艾滋病毒，是猫的一种艾滋病。”

Wad哼笑了一声，“猫咪艾滋病？他做了什么，参加了一些没有保护措施的同性恋猫咪狂欢？“

Peter僵住了。他的目光比刀锋尖锐，房间的温度至少下降了五度。

“Willson先生，”Peter这么说的时候，Wade感觉他仿佛跨过了一条看不见的线，“这不是一个笑话，超过百分之三的美国猫科动物都带有病毒，而我不希望这些数字再增加一个。“

“所以那些病毒咋来的，他和一些在垃圾桶生活的猫一起注射了海洛因吗？拿了一些用过的针头？”

“猫咪互相打斗的时候就容易感染病毒。她没有任何毛皮来保护自己，所以她很容易遭到感染。我想她已经经历了足够多的事情了。”Peter继续说，“我以为你们已经建立了关系，但是如果对你来说太麻烦了，我会找到其他的安排…… ”

猫站起来，把爪子伸到Wade的胸口，伸长的指甲从衬衫上拉出线来。

“你想要什么，小害虫？难道你看不到我们大人在说话吗？我不敢相信有人会花二十块钱买一只看起来像八十多岁的老人一样皱巴巴的猫……”

他抱怨到一半的时候Wade就注意到Peter安静了下来。随之而来的是一种尴尬的沉默，因为Peter的怒气就像一个热气球那样放气。

“我想我可以让她再呆一两个星期。”Wade打破沉默，“水槽下面有五磅的猫食了，我自己也不能吃掉那么多的鱼形食物。”

Peter给了他一个小小的微笑，改变了主题。

“我对斯芬克斯这类猫做了一些功课，从来没在这样的小病人身上得到如此的乐趣，你注意到她闻起来有点味道吗？“

“没怎么，考虑到她每天早上都要把她的屁股推在我脸上。“

“好吧，斯芬克斯猫需要额外的护理。他们的皮肤容易变脏，所以他们需要每周洗澡，因为他们没有睫毛，所以需要在每天早上清洁他们的眼睛，我已经买了湿巾。“

（他是认真的。）

Wade看着Peter拿出一个白色的盒子，打开它。

“我会告诉你该怎么办，然后你可以在家里照做。捏着她的脖子。”

Wade用胳膊缠住她的脖子，她看上去不太开心。

“等下！Wade，放开她。”

Wade不明白他做错了什么。

“是我的错，你从来没有一只猫，你…… ”（一个战栗突然毫无理由的贯穿了Wade的身体）“ ……你不习惯这么做，过来，我会告诉你的。“

Peter轻轻地捏住猫后颈上的皮肤褶皱。他撤出一张湿巾，贴在猫闭合的眼睛上，轻轻的往外拉，一串白色粘稠的液体离黏在擦拭纸上。Peter用其余的地方来把它擦干净。

“给你，现在你试试。”

这比Wade所期望的要容易得多，而且让人感到奇怪的是，这种方式比从魔术师的帽子里掏出好像没尽头的手帕更加容易。

“很好！”Peter赞扬他， “注意对每只眼睛使用不同的纸巾。”

“当然，卫生对我来说非常重要。”

*

在荒谬地声称猫是加拿大血统后，Wade决定给她一个如果不是真正的加拿大人肯定会失败的终极考验。

他在她面前放了两个碗。一个充满令人恶心的，简直是工业失败的可笑的枫糖浆……浇着焦糖的结块的糖。

另一种是纯液体的，令人幸福的，真正进口的枫糖浆，用爱和温暖填充每一个松饼的那种。

所罗门对这个审判没有任何反对意见。

她站在两者之间，考虑，辩论，比较。

猫做出了自己的选择。

Wade抱起她，深深的看向她的眼睛。

“对不起，我曾经怀疑过你。”

他们一起在沙发上度过了一个下午，听他们的国歌，看着Mr. Dressup.

*

晚上，Wade不能再拖延洗澡工程了。Schrodinger（薛定谔）正在他的膝盖上打瞌睡，他决定利用她暂时迷失方向的时候将她安置在洗澡间。突然的动作引起了她的警觉，而当他把门关上，并把她放在浴缸里的时候，她彻底清醒了。

“这是为了你好，”他告诉她，用手检查水温，“医生的命令”。

因为医院里混乱不堪的场景，或者Peter手臂上的某条深深的伤疤，他预计会有一场体面的斗争。但这不守规矩的猫坐在浴缸里，看上去很高兴。在Wade擦洗她的皮肤时轻声呼噜，闭上了眼睛。

“当然你爱水啦，你个有缺陷的猫。”他在皱纹之间摩擦，并用手指抓住爪子，“你出厂设置有问题。”

他给她做了个泡沫大衣，拍了照，然后把它发给Peter。

可爱！ :-D

Peter几乎立即回复。猫是任何东西（Peter输入了“鼻子”这个表情符号*，就像他已经七十了，为什么Wade还要跟他说话）。他想知道Peter最后一次去验光师那里验光，或者配一副新的眼睛是什么时候。模糊的视力会为Peter的文字和他也没有被Wade吓倒解释一半的理由。

（*一般打表情没有人会打：-D，都是：D，所以加了鼻子的Peter感觉是个老人）

这对于医生可能是危险的。即使他切片的对象都是狗狗。

第二天，Wade在肥皂的味道里醒来。

*

洗澡似乎从根本上改善了他们的关系。

猫跟着他在房子里走来走去，像一只孤儿小鸭一样紧贴着他的脚后跟。如果他试着关上门，她就会发出可怕的尖叫。她在他早上上厕所时坐在他两腿之间的内裤上，当他试图拿起啤酒时，她在他的脚下打转。他看电视时她从不离开沙发。

在他不可避免的陷入恐慌前只不过过了几天 - 他把她扔到了厨房。猫优雅的在空中转动，落在台面上，毫发无损。

她回来了，爬到他的肩膀上眯着眼睛，爪子在他的皮肤上刮着。

“我不会为此道歉，每个人一生中都需要一些空间，你这个粉红色的-小东西，别像一个小伙子一样跟着我，去舔你的球或者啃一些鞋子，找一些爱好去。“

她舔了舔耳朵，让他不由自主地打了个冷颤。

“我恨你。”

（但是他不会再把她扔了。）

*

天很冷。

冷得深入骨头，像有一双冰冷的爪子把它们从身体里抓出来。

天很冷，也很黑。

这里总是黑暗的，无论是在他睁眼的时候，还是闭上眼睛的时候。

天气很冷，很黑，一切都很痛苦。

一切都让他如此痛苦

他身下是坚硬的水泥地，但他觉得他浮了起来，不平坦的地面上有小点刺进他的皮肤。他的皮肤像是在灼伤，石头传来的凉爽让他倍受折磨。

他仿佛失去了空间感，不知道哪一边上面，哪边是下边。

他不知道他在这里多久了。

他试图呼救，但是话语梗在喉咙。他再次尝试、失败、尝试、失败、尝试，但他什么都听不到，沉默自己便拥有一种令人无法呼吸的力量，扼杀着他的喉咙，让他在黑暗里窒息。

他默默地恳求帮助，希望任何人来把他从这个地方带走。但他看不到出口——他根本不知道是否有一个出口，或者他是否被扔到了无底的裂缝深处，他不能移动，他只能躺下来，因为痛苦在无休止的波浪中冲击着他，通过他的器官脉动到他的血液，从皮肤到他的骨头。

他的手指抽搐着。

慢慢地，他尝试移动它们，开始用力的抓自己。起初速度很慢，但是皮肤不会停止发痒，不会停止灼烧 - 他试图以某种方式缓解它，让某些东西脱落，所以他抓着，刮擦着。他什么也看不见，就算他的眼睛睁得如此之大，以至于他都可以感觉到了眼眶在撕裂。他的手指在他的皮肤上，但这没有什么帮助，它永远不会停止，而他会永远在这里，他们不会让他死，他不能做任何事情，就像——

*

Wade惊醒，气喘吁吁。床单被汗水浸湿，衬衫贴在皮肤上。

他强迫自己慢慢地通过鼻子呼吸，用他的嘴巴呼气。纽约持续不断的光污染照亮了房间 – 照亮了一个壁橱，一个床头柜和一些在墙上朝他眨眼的丰满女士们。

有一些温暖而柔软的东西靠着他。

这感觉踏实。

这感觉很真实。

他的耳里传来了一些很声音，像是没有特别意义的噪音。

“以前没有人给我唱过小夜曲。”他告诉猫，看着她。他不确定自己有没有尖叫过，喉咙微微发痒。

她用自己的鼻子顶了顶他的，用粗糙让人不悦的舌头轻轻地舔了一下。她苍白的眼睛在尖尖的脸中间像是两个闪耀着的大灯，使她显得更像一个外星人。

闹钟上的数字是红色的，写着04:18。

“你觉得迪斯尼马拉松怎么样，Pawy？“

她喵喵的叫。Wade站起来，脱下浸满汗的衬衫，带上面具。

他们一起去客厅，Wade选择了看“猫儿历险记“。

他只放下遥控器两次。

*

下次他去购物时，Wade买了几罐金枪鱼罐头。

“你永远不知道僵尸末日会在什么时候降临。在一个僵尸末日里，金枪鱼罐头和不可食用的黄金等价。”

当他把一只罐子倒入食物盘时，他就是这么和猫解释的。

“就这样，你才会意识到你吃了我多少钱，吃白食的小家伙。”

猫了解了这些，并通过把盘子舔的干干净净来表达她的感激。

*

Wade在两周内没有给自己一个手活。

猫像水蛭一样紧贴着他，而他不打算给她进行一场私人表演。他不能把她锁在房间里，然后让她叫的像是在屠杀她（不能不说这没有出现在他脑海里），更何况这里有个真正的杀手。他觉得很恼火，很生气。这是他不能告诉Peter的一件事（虽然他很乐意在另一个背景下提及），尽管他对暴力冲动并不陌生，但他开始感觉到自己的强制禁欲的感觉代替了它。

他盯着电脑屏幕，绝望的想什么类型的东西能给他提供答案。他嘴里流露的话语听起来要么很糟糕，要么是病态的，要么绝望的，也可能会把他放在联邦调查局的观察名单上。

“当你被你的猫欺负到无法有私生活的时候该如何行动”，“无猫手活”，“帮帮我Jerry Springer(电视主持人) - 我的猫是一个狂热的基督徒，她不让我自慰！”

最后，他把视线定格在“如何分散一只猫的注意力”。

激光笔是第一位 - Wade的一个SIG*手枪上有激光器，但多任务处理不是他的优势。然后他又看了老鼠玩具，叮当作响且闪闪发光的球，为猫定制的小玩具 - 然后他发现猫薄荷。  
（Sig Saur：德国的一家枪械生产商）

具备着成为一个成功的毒贩的必要技能，他轻松的解决了这个问题，并且订购到了东西 – 合法的（！）- 从宠物店的那位快乐的女士那里。

为了一个可怜的手活而不得不大费周章，这就像是活在一个独裁者手下的感觉。

“你的恐怖统治在这里结束，小呼噜。”当她在地板上滚来滚去的时候，他这么告诉她。她的瞳孔很圆。

卧室的门令人满意的关上了。

*

Wade正试图使用他非法获得的一个Netflix帐户，Simba通过站在电脑屏幕前来获得他错位的注意力，叫唤着让他来抓抓自己大的不成比例的耳朵后皮肤。

对于一个贪婪的猫来说，一个小小的搔抓是不够的。Wade深吸一口气，提醒自己猫是Peter和他之间的薄弱联系，让她赢得这一轮，然后去看电视。猫并没有跟过来。

沙发后面发出咔嗒声。电脑椅突然滚进厨房。他跑过去，看到猫跑着穿过了整个大厅，然后像一只从地狱的深处飞出来的猴子一样跳到了椅子上。她抓着椅子的后面，爪子深深陷入靠垫中，一直到她撞上了墙。

“我认为猫薄荷比他们在网上告诉我的还要危险。”在她选择从不同的角度把自己绑到临时滑板之前，他大声地思考着，“但是在你的大脑和我的老二之间选的话，我的老二赢得很彻底，它有我的球来支撑它，所以现在是三对一，结束！“

猫似乎并不介意，她的理智和大脑在猫薄荷的作用下分崩离析。椅子在公寓周围到处滑动，Wade重新看了一遍王牌大贱谍。

（不是一个波斯人的那部。）

*

Wade打算洗澡的时候猫溜了进来，看着他的裸体。

“有人偷窥太多了，”他对她说，感到有点不舒服。在猫面前感到不舒服是很愚蠢的，但是她有一张看上去在审视的脸，“先不让我来个手活，现在又在我洗澡的时候跑到我面前？你有点没礼貌哦，夫人。“

“你有需要吗？”他看了眼猫砂盆，但它似乎并不在猫的兴趣范围了里。她把头靠着他，喵了一声。

“啥？”

Wade肯定她在需求一些东西。他的大脑闪过一个清单 - 水还在喷泉上流着，她的盘子里有新鲜的食物，公寓现在不太冷，他给了她很好的关注 - 根据马斯洛的说法，她现在没有什么需要的东西。

“我不在乎你想要什么，你这个小暴君，我正在洗澡呢，没有什么可以阻止我。“

他打开水，拿起肥皂，忽略了她的喋喋不休。

他的眼角看到猫有了动作，他转过身看到她坐在水槽上，正对着浴缸。

“喵！”她冲他尖叫，后腿用力敲到了水龙头的手柄，把水冲到排水管里。

肥皂从他手中滴下来 – 

*  
 _  
那发生在Wade七岁的时候。那天下雨了，天气很冷，离回到家还有三个街区。家里也很冷，但至少不潮湿。他没有钱可以坐巴士而在他走去学校的路上，他那便宜的廉价雨伞就坏了。他的笔记本上充满了像鸡抓痕一样的字，现在湿的像是厕所里的纸。_

_他在水坑里走来走去，听到了一个讨人厌的声音。他走到另一条路上，在路的尽头找到了那个声音的来源 - 一只小而黑的小猫，被水浸湿了，看上去很无助。他把猫抱起来的时候感到它冻得要死 – 就立刻把它放在衬衫下面，贴在他的皮肤上。考虑到他们都湿透了，这对于解决寒冷并没有什么帮助 - 但是小猫在他怀里发出了细细弱弱的声音，有什么东西温暖了Wade。_

_“别担心，”他告诉它， “我会照顾你的。”_

_Wade小心翼翼地打开了家门。他的父亲在沙发上昏了过去，手里拿着瓶子里还有一半的酒。他的母亲不在家_

_他把湿的衣服从自己身上脱下来，拿来两条毛巾。他们薄而且破旧。他先把一条毛巾包在小猫身上，轻轻地揉搓他，以便擦干湿透的皮毛。他先把猫平安地藏在毯子里，然后穿上外套，在脚上穿了两套袜子。_

_他打开冰箱 – 里面没有太多东西，但有牛奶 - 到期日只是两天前。他打开瓶盖闻了闻 - 闻起来没有坏。_

_他抓起一个小碗，悄悄地踮起脚尖朝他的房间走去，小心翼翼地把门关上。_

_“我们不能让任何人知道你在这里，好吗？”当他倒牛奶时，他紧急地低声说，“你必须保持安静。”_

_小猫不喝牛奶。_

_他也不保持安静。_

_Wade尝试了所有的事情，但是这个小东西又哭又闹。他不知道它要什么。他不知道如何让它停止。_

_“求你了”，他恳求。 “拜托你了，停下吧。”_

_他没有。_

_门开了，Wade很害怕。_

_“闭上你的嘴，你这个忘恩负义的狗屎！”这个男人大叫，酒精充斥着Wade的鼻孔。他不能说话，但他全心全意地恳求 - 请保持安静。求你了。至少等到他走开。 求你了求你了求你了 -_

_小猫喵喵叫。_

_Wade的父亲向前倾，看上去有些困惑。_

_“这是什么。”_

_Wade无法回答。_

_“我在问你问题，蠢货，”他的声音很平静，“你他妈的最好在你后悔之前回答。”_

_“这是一只猫。”他从喉咙挤出很小的声音。 “我找到了它，先生。”_

_“你找到了它。”_

_“它......正在哭，下雨了，他已经湿了。_

_Wade的父亲沉默了。他的愤怒向潮水一般涌来。_

_“你说，它湿透了。”_

_Wade点了一下头，眼睛盯着地板。他看着地毯上的洞，那是他妈妈把香烟扔在一块仍然浸泡在啤酒里的补丁上时弄到的。洞的边缘被烧焦成黑色。_

_小猫再次喵喵叫。它听起来在指责。_

_这个人开始行动起来。他一只手抓住了Wade的手臂，另一只手从毯子里领着尾巴拉出小猫，好像他是一只肮脏的，有病的老鼠。他把他们拖到洗手间，Wade知道有一件坏事即将发生。_

_Wade的父亲不小心把他推到门上。手柄重重的撞到了他的肩膀。_

_“我会告诉你把那些令人厌恶的东西带进我的房子的后果，你这个笨蛋，就像你不够麻烦一样。“_

_Wade感到眼泪流下了他的脸。 “看着我，看着，如果你不敢看我一秒钟，我发誓，你会后悔的。“_

_Wade的父亲填满了水槽。那很脏，水槽的墙壁充满了霉菌，空气中弥漫着霉变的异味。_

_Wade看着他的父亲扔下了猫。它像一块石头一样掉下来。水溅在地板上。小猫拼命而绝望地尖叫着，疯狂地在水里扑腾，Wade开始抽泣，但即使眼泪让所有事情看起来都模糊不清，他也没有移开它的目光。_

_整个过程可能没有花很长的时间，但这是Wade一生中最长的时刻。有一个小小的声音出现，然后慢慢地，水不再飞溅。_

_水面平静如初。_

_Wade的父亲狠狠地摁住了他的头，把小猫从水槽里拎出来，放在Wade的手中。_

_“把这个臭东西扔到垃圾桶里，你永远不要 - ”他又摁住了他的脑袋，话语炸裂在Wade耳边 - “再敢这样做。“_

_“是的，先生。”Wade回答得像他应该这么做，然后把小猫带到厨房的垃圾桶里。小猫是如此的冰冷。它在几分钟前还活着，而它看起来也还像活着 - 除了他毫无生气的样子。它的舌头从张开的嘴里摇摇晃晃的垂下来，朦胧的蓝色眼睛张着，却什么也看不见。_

_在他浮肿的眼睛下面，Wade可以感觉到他的皮肤肿胀。_

_“对不起，”他断断续续地说，喉咙发紧，几乎发不出任何声音，他的父亲听不到。_

_“我不是故意的。_

_他把小猫抱在胸前，但他变得更冷了。  
 _  
*__

__Wade反应过来的时候，他依然很冷 - 他坐在浴缸上，打在他皮肤上的水是冰的。他不知道他发了多久的呆。猫坐在他前面的浴缸边上，像一个石像鬼一样驼背。_ _

__他咽了咽口水，但是喉咙里的肿块并没有消失。他的手臂摇晃着，直到碰到了水龙头，水停了。水一停，猫就会跳到他的膝盖上，将头压到他胸前。_ _

__她的咕噜声响彻整个房间，如此响亮，他甚至可以听到她的胸腔在震动。_ _

__“这不会发生在你身上，宝贝女儿。”他轻声向她保证。尽管他的皮肤一定是冰冷的，他仍然轻轻的搂着她，用她喜欢的方式。_ _

__“他现在已经死了，他死得如此彻底，蠕虫已经把他吃掉了，他死的比在那个巨蟒演出中的鹦鹉还要彻底，比在大英博物馆的木乃伊还要彻底。 “_ _

__Wade知道他抱的太紧，但他不放手，他忍不住要把耳朵压在她身上，听到她的心脏在她的胸腔里跳动。_ _

__

__“没什么好怕的。”_ _

__

__他们在浴缸里呆了很长时间。_ _

__*_ _

__Wade花了四天的时间才重新洗澡。_ _

__Dun’ya从门口看着他用锤子砸烂了水槽，瓷砖从墙上滑落，埋着下面丑陋的混凝土。他踩过瓦砾，强迫自己进行草率的洗涤，他的动作迅速，大脑一片空白。_ _

__

__第二天早上，他开始在厨房的水槽上面刷牙，在脏盘子和装满陈旧水的玻璃里吐痰。_ _

__

__无论如何，他不需要镜子。_ _

__

__Chapter 2： Part B_ _

__自从猫在Wade公寓里第一次摇着她光光的屁股走路开始已经两个月了，Peter告诉Wade，他最好带上小Mittens来打个基本的（不是强制性）针。_ _

__而Wade丝毫不介意有其他人给这个小丑八怪来一针。_ _

__

__他坐在候诊室里已经很熟悉的沙发上，思考着拔出指甲的不同方法（如果他们属于一个混蛋，而你没有什么指甲或者牙齿可以来行动的时候 ），一个新的病人走进来。_ _

__从门口进来的可能是一匹小马，却没有蹄子。头看起来像一个湿大的破布，一双红色的下垂眼里好像可以看到他内心深处的东西。一串唾液从下颚的一部分悬挂下来，嘴唇向外，牙龈是裸露的。两个明显的襟翼从脖子上垂下来。它眉毛移动，但Wade无法看到一个瞳孔，甚至大部分的眼睛，只是粉红色和红色。这只狗（或者Wade假设的那样）的腿上，侧面和脸上覆盖着细细的白线，有些地方比其他地方更加明显，让这件亮灰色的皮毛失去了原本流畅的线条美。这可能是一只老虎和一只狗混血的结果，不然这就是Wade遇到的最为疤痕缠身的犬类。_ _

__在庞然大物的身后，跟着一位脆弱的老太太。_ _

__她微笑着对着Wade点头，和接待员说了会儿话，坐在桌边旁边的一把椅子上。_ _

__“Rosenbaum太太？“接待员问。他的恐惧让看起来像是个包子。_ _

__“请叫我Tova，”她对他微笑着，Wade不能分辨出她的口音。_ _

__“Tova，那就是 - Romeo？”_ _

__“是的，我们是来这里打针的，我已经和Parker博士谈过了。”_ _

__Brian点了点头，“我去叫他。”他站了起来，Wade第一次注意到Brain和他一样高。过了一会儿，Brian又带着Peter回来了。_ _

__“Tova？你好，很高兴认识你。”他伸出手，握了握。_ _

__“很高兴见到你，年轻人。”_ _

__“那是Romeo？“他低头看着庞然大物，“来打狂犬病疫苗的吗？”_ _

__“是。”_ _

__Peter对着狗微笑，但没有伸手去抚摸它。_ _

__“进来吧。”_ _

__狗似乎不愿意跟着进房间，但老妇人拉扯着他的皮带，他迟钝的跟着走。每一步都沉重而缓慢，使垂下的皮肤在混动。_ _

__

__三十秒后，咆哮开始了。_ _

__Wade饶有兴致的看着Peter把门开了条缝，叫Brian过去。他们语气平静，但当Peter让Risenbaum太太在外面等会好些的时候，他听起来有些严厉。。_ _

__

__两分钟后，门里充斥着隆隆声，凶狠的声音和一阵骚动，治疗室的门砰的一声打开，又迅速关闭。_ _

__布莱恩的左臂上盖着一条毛巾，被鲜血浸湿了。Peter看着他新配好的眼镜，深深叹了口气 - 两个镜片都被坏了，其中一个镜片上只是精致的网状裂痕。一滴血从他的鼻子滴下来。Wade高兴地注意到Peter的眼镜被彻底毁坏了，在心里赞扬了一下那个看起来有着小狗脑袋的野兽。_ _

__

__“我的天哪（希伯来语）！”老夫人叫到，“你没事吧？”_ _

__这是一个相当愚蠢的问题。但Peter这样回答。_ _

__“我很好，Tova，一切都很好，布赖恩，我想你应该坐在这儿休息一下。”他硬撑起一个微笑，“Romeo有点儿敏感，不是吗？”_ _

__在门后，咆哮不停，只有声调高低不一样而已。_ _

__“是的，可怜的孩子。”_ _

__“我会再试一次。”_ _

__

__“需要帮忙吗？”Wade提供，站起来。他想象着他看见Peter的脸色泛红，但这可能是Peter的一部分血沾满了脸颊。_ _

__“我...他可能会咬你，我的保险不包括这个。”_ _

__“相信我，这只狗不会有丝毫影响。”_ _

__Peter咬了咬下唇。_ _

__“我发誓。”_ _

__

__Peter思考了一下，考虑到他可能不会有任何失误，便给Brain放了半天假让他去休息。_ _

__“等我带一下隐形眼镜。”_ _

__Peter从卫生间回来，朝着Wade走过去，脸上干干净净，他眨巴着眼睛，有些恼怒的揉了揉， “上帝，我讨厌隐形眼镜。_ _

__“我们有什么计划，老板？”_ _

__Peter示意Wade降低头，“我需要你把狗抱下来，来让我给它注射，我不想让你受伤，Romeo已经很激动，所以我们需要非常小心，要尽可能的保持安静，你应该抓住他的脖子 - “_ _

__“没问题。”_ _

__Wade走进房间，关上门。他不会听到他身后的任何叫声。_ _

__狗站在角落里，躲在橱柜之间，吼叫着听起来像拖拉机在一个错误的档。破碎的玻璃散落在地板的周围，不是来自于Peter的眼镜就是来自于摔倒在地上的相框。_ _

__“你不是小婊子吗？_ _

__

__在不到一分钟的时间里，Wade就在卡住了这只狗。他的右臂的弯曲着压在狗的颈静脉上，用左臂固定，同时他用手和头把狗的头固定在适当的位置。他的大腿被压在狗的两侧，而他的小腿则在狗的内腿之间滑动 - 将它们分开并铺开，使狗不能用下背来扭动。Wade的整个身体都压在了狗背上，坦率地说，这听起来就像是死亡本身。_ _

__Wade一生中遇到一些狗的袭击，但他必须说这只狗的危险到了一个全新的水平。它让Wade在军方看到的或秘密基地里看到的狗像残废的马戏团贵宾犬。_ _

__

__“Wade！”Peter尖叫着，他走了进来。“耶稣，Wade - 这 - 这不 - ”_ _

__“慢慢来。Petey，我可以整天这样做，没有问题。“_ _

__狗在他身下瑟瑟发抖，他的肌肉感觉很好 - Wade有一阵子没有擒拿过了，子弹和刀剑使现代社会的战斗非常短。这狗肯定有一百五十磅重，但Wade击败过它三倍体重的对手。_ _

__“请不要掐死我的病人。”_ _

__“他好着呢。”_ _

__这只狗把这句话作为一个提示，在用咆哮折磨Wade的耳朵前它夸张的喘了口气。随后它的怒吼从他身体里汹涌而出，Wade能感觉每一次的震动。_ _

__“嘘，Romeo，没事的，呃，只是一点点，我们都做完了，你甚至都不会感觉到。”_ _

__Peter靠在Wade身上，避开了狗的前方。Wade突然不安地意识到，Peter在拿着一个注射器的同时正对着自己的背部。Peter一旦在狗的身上找到一个合适的位置注射，它就开始与Wade竭尽全力战斗，就好像Peter试图屠杀他一样。他呜呜叫，尖叫，发出一些Wade不知道狗还能发出的声音。_ _

__他收紧了他的手。_ _

__狗安静的时候他突然静止了。有什么温暖的东西爬上了Wade的裤子，空气中弥漫着公共厕所的恶臭。_ _

__狗像马铃薯袋一样在他的怀里垂下，继续发出可怕的声音，证明他的呼吸系统存在许多缺陷。_ _

__Wade并没有真正看到Peter给这只狗注射了疫苗，但是他知道这一切结束了，因为温暖离开了他的后背。_ _

__

__“好了。Wade，我现在要出去了。一旦你放了手，你就从那里通过那扇门进入恢复室 - 我不想让他攻击你，好吗？_ _

__“当然。”_ _

__Wade在Peter离开后不久就放开了狗。他的手一松，狗就从门里窜了出来，看都没看Wade一眼。_ _

__Wade站起来，拍了拍身上的灰 – 这没啥帮助。他还是闻起来像是混杂着酒味和狗味的酒吧后巷。_ _

__

__他轻轻推开门，看到那只狗用他的大脑袋紧贴着老妇人的肚子。他蜷在她怀里，好像她可以保护他免受世界上的罪恶，免受那些刻薄的人类捆绑着他、用针戳他。她伸手环着他，而狗靠在她身上，让她向后踉跄了一下。_ _

__“你做得这么好，我为你感到骄傲，你很勇敢，Romeo，你真是个好狗狗。“_ _

__她以一种安静，舒缓的声音说着一串串的表扬的话，Wade有些时候意识到这听起来很怪异，因为她不在说英语。_ _

__“你有条不错的狗。”Wade告诉她，他的波兰语有点生疏。_ _

__她看着他，她苍绿色的眼睛在下垂的眼皮下温暖起来，她的皱纹像是纪念碑一样铭刻着她生命中的欢乐时光。她那只干瘪的手搁在狗头顶上，轻轻地抚摸着。他之前没有意识到，但那些小尖尖显然是Romeo的耳朵。_ _

__“这只是其中的一条。”她笑着回答。_ _

__*_ _

__Peter又一次沉重的叹息，随后门关上了。他疲倦地揉了揉眼睛，把头靠在墙上。他的脖子长而苍白，那样子看起来很美，但如果有一两个吻痕在上面会更好。_ _

__“那太令人兴奋了！”Wade高高兴兴地告诉他，捏响了他的指关节。_ _

__“兽医的魅力一面。”Peter干脆地回答，“和你病人的牙齿还有指甲搏斗，字面意义上的那种。”_ _

__他慢慢地睁开眼睛。_ _

__“我很抱歉...这个烂摊子，我没有什么适合你穿的备用衣服...”_ _

__“什么，这个？这只是小便。”_ _

__Peter转身看着他。他眼里的疲惫就像瘾君子一样令人不快的阴影。_ _

__“说真的，Petey，没什么大不了的，尿尿，洗了就行。“（Wade用种更糟糕的方式掩饰）_ _

__“不要试图转移话题，现在轮到Buttercup了。”_ _

__“谁？”Peter问，疲惫不堪。_ _

__Wade对着座位上的红色塑料猫包点了点头。Buttercup喵了一声作为打招呼，这是她来之后发出的第一个声音。_ _

__“我以为她的名字是Mittens？”_ _

__“呃，它不喜欢，我们正在努力找到一个它喜欢的。”_ _

__“有趣的方法。”Peter回到治疗室，让Wade跟着他。_ _

__“别担心，Petey，我会牢牢抓紧这个的。”_ _

__*_ _

__当Wade的电话提醒他房里只有他一个人类的时候，他和猫正在一起打“质量效应”。_ _

__没有多少人会让Wade错过一个过场动画，里面Shepard即将从Cortez那里得到一些东西（他和Jack只是不出去工作而已）。实际上Wade的iPhone上只有一个人拥有个人铃声。_ _

__“Heya，医生。”_ _

__“嗨，Wade，你好吗？“_ _

__“和我六个小时前一样。”_ _

__Peter紧张地笑了起来。 “是的，关于这个，我想要感谢你今早的帮助 - ”_ _

__当过场动画展现在他面前时，Wade无助地看了看，无声地错过了。_ _

__“别提了，”他试图缩短谈话的时间，但Peter决定没有比现在开始独白更好的时间了。_ _

__“ - 不，真的，Romeo刚刚经历了很多事情 - ”Wade看着动画里Shepard正在了解明显很重的细节，“ - 没有人喜欢像他这样的狗，而Tova，她真的很了不起，用手喂养它，当他—”动画里Shepard机智和有趣的回答了些什么，“但她没有办法带着狗去 - ”_ _

__Wade试图催促Peter让这个毫无意义的演讲的结束，但动画结束，他错过了一切。 猫用她的头顶了顶Wade的膝盖，表示同情。_ _

__“是的，哇，真是很有启发性！”他告诉Peter。_ _

__“真的？”Peter的声音有些不同。这听起来...Wade不知道如何描述它。以前没有人用这种语气和他交谈过，但这感觉并不坏。_ _

__“”我......太好了，说起来你用来压制Romeo的动作，你是个武术家，还是其他什么？“_ _

__“其他什么。”_ _

__“你说你之前是做什么的？”_ _

__“我没有说。”Wade傻笑，“要把一些小秘密藏藏好。你知道小鸡会挖秘密吗？_ _

__Peter清了清嗓子。_ _

__“是的，小鸡。”_ _

__*_ _

__时光飞逝，在他知道意识到之前，已经过去五个月了。发了五个月的猫照片，猫视频，吃晚餐时听到让他长期痛苦的咆哮，有关忽视啮齿动物牙齿条件和得到足够的阳光。_ _

__Wade本可以不在意所有的事情，但是在他洗碗或者换猫砂的时候能够听到Peter的声音是件好事。他喜欢想象Peter与他分享这些东西，他喜欢他的投入，并在Wade对那些他一无所知东西表达同意时感到鼓舞。_ _

__

__从某一个时间开始，Peter停止提到寻找猫的前主人。_ _

__Wade和猫相处的很好。_ _

__*_ _

__“你需要让她安静一下。”_ _

__“从一开始我就一直在说！”Wade反击，给煎饼翻了个面，”但是你告诉我不要嘲笑她。不要这样做，Wade。“他捏着嗓子模仿Peter的声音说，”这就是她，你会伤害到她的感情，斯芬克斯就是那种神奇的猫，吐着闪光球而不是小毛球......告诉我医生，我还有机会说吗？_ _

__Peter哼笑了声，“我的意思是带她去绝育，每年，”当Peter准备发表关于某种宠物医疗狗屎的长篇无聊的评论时，他的语气会变成某种特定的样子，“三百万只猫被生下，就只是在美国而已！数不清的猫在领养机构等候 - “Wade神游了一下，想知道Peter在家的时候穿什么。不知何故，当他说话的时候，他总是想象他穿着手术服，他发散了一下思维 - Peter看起来像那种穿着过时的双面T恤衫，或者穿着拳击短裤到处走动的人 -_ _

__“ - 星期三？”_ _

__Wade惊呆了，“你刚说啥？”_ _

__“这个星期三，你会带她来吗？上午九点？_ _

__“”当然。“Wade同意，虽然他不知道同意了啥。_ _

__“太好了，手术前要斋戒，所以星期二晚上九点以后不要让她吃东西，我们会把她留在这里，直到星期四晚上，再见！”_ _

__“好吧，Felix。”Wade和猫说，“看起来我不会是那个会把你的蛋蛋切割成碎片的人。“_ _

__*_ _

__Peter不断给Wade发送邮件，随时更新猫的状态。什么时候进去，什么时候结束，什么时候她起床，什么时候她去上厕所。Wade没有回应，因为没有什么可说的。喷泉在厨房柜台上咕噜着。他拔了插头。_ _

__他自慰的时候没有用到猫薄荷也不需要打开抽屉。_ _

__第二天早上，他醒来，睡得很好，没有人坐在他的脸上。_ _

__他有半天的时间可以干自己的事情，所以他出去买了炸玉米饼，干了一些自由职业者们会做的事情。_ _

__到了晚上，Wade已经燃烧了大约三千卡路里的热量，干掉了四个人。所以当他看到一个令人惊叹的红发女郎在门口亲吻Peter的脸颊时，他至少感觉到比任何一天都少暴力74％，这使他没有做任何他之后会后悔的事情。_ _

__“你女朋友？”_ _

__Peter吃了一惊，在他看着女郎的时候没有注意到Wade。_ _

__“不是，她真的不是我的类型。”_ _

__“不喜欢红发？”_ _

__“可以这么说。”_ _

__“说到挑剔！她看起来像是棍子上的性别！”_ _

__“别这么叫她。”Peter做了个鬼脸，“而且你知道的，外表并不是一切。”_ _

__有吸引力的人声称外表并不是一切就好像，Wade认为，比尔·盖茨鼓吹生活中的一切都是围绕着金钱。_ _

__他不小心说了出来。_ _

__（哎呀，需要改改脑袋和嘴之间的过滤器。）_ _

__“你觉得我很有吸引力？”Peter听起来很困惑。考虑到他的全新（不那么可怕）的眼镜，而且他可以自由的使用镜子，Wade并不明白他为什么这么问。_ _

__Wade就好像他没听到一样继续说了下去，把话题转移到猫身上，让Peter高兴地接了下去。_ _

__*_ _

__花了十天的时间看着猫带着耻辱帽在屋子里爬来爬去完全值得他忍受现在的一切。她碰到墙壁，在她试图喝水的时候差点把她的小喷泉撞到地上。_ _

__“给你弄弄好。”Wade洋洋自得的看着水充满了耻辱帽。_ _

__*_ _

__在猫带着耻辱帽的第六天，Wade要出门解决一个小混蛋。在前往那栋要开枪的大楼路上，他看到了一个“失踪狗狗”的海报，贴在街灯上，那是一只有点斗鸡眼的狗。他拍了一张照片，发给Peter。然后关上手机，提起了行李袋。_ _

__*_ _

__在带着耻辱帽的第九天，这只猫有点伤感，追着Wade呜呜叫。_ _

__他小心的抱着她，像Peter教他的一样支撑着她的体重，让她依偎着他。她头上的塑料让这一切变得很艰难，但她做到了。_ _

__

__“哦，我的上帝！”他叫到，“我懂了！”_ _

__*_ _

__Peter拆了线后，Wade通知他可以用“Fluffy”这个名字给猫简历一个个人健康档案。_ _

__*_ _

__在十二月的一个寒冷的早晨，Fluffy拒绝离开床，在羽绒被下面形成了一个顽固的小肿块。_ _

__

__“你可不能这么做对吧。”_ _

__她只愿意出现在他的衬衫和连帽衫下面。她的皮肤还是有点冷。_ _

__“不要担心，小甲虫，爸爸会让你成为遗传失误中最时髦的那个。“_ _

__

__晚些时候，他给Peter发了张照片，一只以Deadpool为主题的小猫毛衣，由你们的亲爱的亲手制作。_ _

__爱这个颜色搭配:-)_ _

__Peter发回信息。Wade有十五秒左右的时间对自己的电话蠢蠢欲动，然后他看到另一个信息。_ _

__虽然蓝色和红色更搭。他们是互补色。_ _

__血液喷溅的时候黑色更好，不那么凌乱_ _

__哈哈哈哈，打算干掉某个人？_ _

__除非我得到报酬的话。_ _

__ROFL（笑的滚到了地上）_ _

__Wade没有什么可说的。_ _

__“有一天手机会杀死所有人，Fluffy，但至少我会有一些短信来记住他。”_ _

__给她一些能遮住她眼睛的东西。她是一位女士！_ _

__乞丐无法选择_ _

__他回信，并希望不会感到如此真实。_ _

__*_ _

__Wade并没有和许多兽医交往过，但他很肯定大部分的兽医并不要求人们把动物带来驱虫，并试图用令人不安的事实和数据以及死亡率来操纵宠物主人。_ _

__

__“就是这样！一切都好，在这个可爱的的小肚子里再也没有可怕的寄生虫了。”_ _

__Peter亲切地抚摸着从新的彩虹毛衣中伸出的Fluffy的脑袋。_ _

__“我知道我不应该有任何偏爱，但是你是我所有病人中最好的一个。”_ _

__“我们都很偏爱，是不是？我们的小宝贝。“_ _

__“看起来确实如此，但我并似乎没有得到像这位女士那样的漂亮毛衣。”Peter挑逗。_ _

__

__Wade等他说这样的话。_ _

__“说到这个。”_ _

__他从连帽衫前面的主口袋里掏出Peter的礼物。_ _

__“希望这会让你眼前一亮。”_ _

__Peter展开了针织帽。_ _

__“Fluffy也有帮忙，咀嚼绒线让它变得柔软。“_ _

__

__Peter手中拿着帽子（他们在摇晃吗？），似乎无法看向别处。_ _

__“它上面有一只蜘蛛。”他听起来有些哽咽。或许他感觉到了什么。_ _

__“很酷，不是吗？”Wade比他平时说得更响，Peter的反应使他不舒服，他希望Peter没有蜘蛛恐惧症，“我在一些老奶奶的网站上找到它，让我告诉你这有多可怕，他们仍然是九十年代的格式，一切都是紫色的，而在Times New Roman字体，你最好学会接受它。“_ _

__“谢谢。”Peter真诚地说，当他看着Wade时，他的眼睛看起来很奇怪，微笑着。脸上没有“你不应该”或其他强迫自己的评论。_ _

__“这个真的很酷。”尽管他们在室内，他仍然带上了针织帽子。红蜘蛛在他的额头上显眼的带着，被蓝色包围。_ _

__“当然这很酷，我做了，我终于明白为什么他们用织针去织东西了。”_ _

__（上次他用它来刺一个人眼睛，把他的脑子都戳了出来，现在他开始用它们来达到预定的目的，他觉得他内在的老太太已经煽起了翅膀。）_ _

__

__Peter看着地上，好像上面特别有趣，然后清了清喉咙。_ _

__“Wade，呃，我想知道你是否有空，离这里不远的酒吧里有WJC比赛，单独看体育活动有点糟糕，所以，嗯，可能 - ”_ _

__“你喜欢曲棍球？”Wade皱起了眉头。_ _

__“我喜欢，呃 - 就像滑冰一样，但是 - 还有团队的努力 - 和 - ”_ _

__Wade知道美国人对曲棍球感觉很奇怪，而Peter的嘟囔声证明他是正确的。_ _

__“你是Puck bunny吗？”  
（*Puck bunny：某种女性曲棍球粉丝，比起比赛更热衷于球场上的性吸引；bunny也有兔子的意思）_ _

__“这是兔子。”Peter眉头皱纹，”没有这样的叫法，你要么是一只Pani Rabbit，要么是一只Blancs，那又有什么关系呢？“  
（Pani Rabbit和Blancs都是兔子的一种，Wade给Peter开了个球场上的玩笑，明显Peter不知道）_ _

__Wade研究Peter。屋子里有些东西闻起来很腥，但房间里的人都没有阴道（据他所知）。_ _

__“所以你要出去看一些未来的NHL明星踢他们的皮肤，而你要我来一起去看。”_ _

__“如果 - 如果你没有别的计划啊，你知道，那不是 - ”_ _

__“我去，傲慢的年轻人。”Wade笑了。他已经很久没有和别人一起看一场比赛了，WJC是他最喜欢的联赛之一。今年加拿大的主办，所以他不需要在凌晨四点看。_ _

__与Peter一起看，听起来比和Fluffy一起看更好。_ _

__“不要再这么叫我。”Peter做了个鬼脸。_ _

__“好吧，小个子。”Peter轻轻地打了打他的肩膀，悬挂在他的脸两侧的绒球跳来跳去。_ _

__*_ _

__Wade的衣柜从来没有像现在这样整洁过。他的衣服看起来像是文件一样被整齐归档，只是没有特别的顺序。由于他通常出门都穿制服而不是自己的衣服，所以效果很好。_ _

__Fluffy从床上对他投去审视的目光，脚藏在身体下面。_ _

__“这不是约会。”他瞪大了眼睛，告诉她。_ _

__Fluffy毫无动摇。_ _

__“不是！”他坚持的说，磨着牙。_ _

__“喵。”她反驳他的观点，漠不关心。_ _

__“这不是一个约会，我没有吓坏了。不要这样看着我，你这个没用的小马铃薯炸弹，如果真要说什么的话，这是一个兄弟聚会，我们是兄弟聚会。“他点头，自言自语，“Peter和我作为兄弟出去玩儿，在任何词前加了”兄弟“这两个字都会立即重申了我是个异性恋。”_ _

__Wade在他的衣服里翻找出两件相对干净的衣服 - 一件红色连帽衫和一些黑色休闲裤。他死死盯着那件他早已买下的优雅的黄色连衣裙，至今还没有机会穿 – 然后勉强承认，这可能不是一个去酒吧或兄弟聚会的最佳选择。_ _

__作为补偿，他穿了一条内裤，上面有一对让人感到安心的图案，红色在黑色棉里捻转螺旋。_ _

__“我看起来怎么样？”他问Fluffy，她认真地看着他他。_ _

__“喵呜”。_ _

__“谢谢。”他弯下腰，吻了一下她的额头。 “你做的很棒，Fuzzball，爸爸要去喝点酒，咒骂点什么，扔会儿飞镖，如果有些神明正在看的话他也会被吸引到的！Thor，我希望你能听到！如果你愿意的话，你可以加入我们。“_ _

__

__一切都会好起来的。_ _

__*_ _

__酒吧离他的地方不远，坐几站公交然后走点路就到了。Peter已经在那里，摆弄着他手机上的东西，并没有注意到Wade的到来。他穿的很好看 – 脱去了实验室外套，蓝色衬衫包裹着他瘦而健美的身体，衣领从棕色的夹克衫里伸出，而夹克衫上有着太多的纽扣。_ _

__如果不是那个明亮的红色毛绒绒的耳罩，所有这些都会让人印象深刻。_ _

__

__“嘿宝贝，你经常来这里吗？”_ _

__Peter吃了一惊，手机几乎摔了下来。他抬起头来，看见Wade时哼了一声，把耳罩拿下，挂在脖子上。_ _

__“不，但是在我的父亲还是一个园丁时这可没什么好印象。”_ _

__“用铁锹打你，是吗？”_ _

__Peter轻轻摇了摇头，Wade注意到这是Peter第一次把自己平常静态的发型变成了一个奇怪而又合适的发型。_ _

__他的鼻孔发痒。_ _

__“用了一个新的须后水？“他问，皱起眉头。谁在晚上刮胡子？尤其是像Peter这样的人，他看起来不像是睾丸激素过多。_ _

__“不，”Peter嘟囔着，脸颊微红，“走吧，去找个好位子。”_ _

__“是的，在这附近的大批曲棍球爱好者蜂拥而至导致我们不得不在门口看之前。”_ _

__Wade跟在Peter后面，走过一个昏暗的楼梯，穿过右边开了一半的门。Wade在周围的视线里支撑着自己 - 但没有人给他们太多心思。一群三十多岁的男人在远处的沙发上呼喊，欢笑。在靠墙旁边的桌子旁，几个人之间在进行简单的交流。这些声音被愉悦的爵士音乐所围绕，演奏的音量让人们可以正常说话而不是喊出声来。_ _

__这对于一场曲棍球比赛来说是一个奇怪的环境，但是Wade想来乐于接受新的经验。_ _

__

__Peter坐在空荡荡的吧台椅子中间，这是一个位于沙发和门之间的好地方。有两台平面电视机在正前方悬挂着，已经调到了正确的频道。_ _

__“我能给你什么，男孩们？”_ _

__酒保是一个老秃头的男人，拥有厚实的肌肉而不是脂肪，和一张足够友好的脸。_ _

__“一品脱的Molson dry就行。”在男人问他是要瓶装酒还是酒桶里的酒的时候他恨不得亲一口酒保，自然而然的选择后者。  
（*Molson dry：一种啤酒）_ _

__“请给我奶油啤酒。”_ _

__酒保严肃地看了看Peter，眼睛停留在他脖子上的耳罩，并扬了扬他灰色的浓密的眉毛。_ _

__“给我？”_ _

__“为你？”Peter问道，有点困惑。_ _

__那人伸出了他的手。_ _

__“身份证，孩子。”_ _

__Peter并不争辩，似乎已经习惯了 - 他从一个破旧的牛仔钱包里拿出身份证，交给酒保仔细的检查。_ _

__“你不该剃光你的胡子。”Wade告诉他，调笑。_ _

__“并不会改变什么。“Peter耸耸肩，这个动作扯出了他的夹克下摆，露出一个背心。Peter没有理由穿这种类型的衣服，但他不知何故的确穿了，也许这跟他喜欢的纽扣有些关系，或者他不怎么喜欢把衬衫上的扣子都扣上。当Peter向前倾身取回身份证的时候，Wade瞥到了一眼他的锁骨。_ _

__他轻而易举地从Peter的手指上抽走了他的身份证，看着他的旧照片，忽略了Peter强制性的“还给我！”并用伸手把他抱在怀里。_ _

__没有人的证件照是很花哨的，Peter没有什么不同 - 他的嘴唇微微撅起，头发像他平时一样混乱地散落在脸颊旁。他成长为一个现在（非常令人高兴）的他。_ _

__“在它冷了之前快点去喝你那时髦的玻璃杯里的东西吧。”_ _

__Peter试图拿回自己的身份证，大声抗议 - 但Wade把它举到了Peter拿不到的地方，他的手臂要长得多。_ _

__“现在Petey，没有必要全力以赴去拿回他，你真的可爱的要死！”_ _

__“那你不是好棒棒。”他面无表情的回答，“我现在可以拿回我的卡了吗，还是我应该离开，把你和卡留在这儿？”_ _

__Wade把卡推给了他，当塑料滑到吧台橡木面上时，他笑了。Peter收回卡，谢谢调酒师把饮料放在两个明亮的杯垫上。_ _

__Peter的脸又变红了，尽管房间里的温度并不是让人觉得不舒适的热。空气有点闷，但Wade习惯了。他只允许自己脱掉帽子，不能再脱更多。而Peter已经卷起了袖子。看起来这件衣服的款式对他来说有点新，他把衣服拉上去，卡在胳膊肘上然后折起来，而不是把每个袖子整齐地向上折叠。Wade的手指抽搐着，克制他想要把它们拉直的冲动，这在他从军队退伍后就没发生过。然后他伸手拿了啤酒。_ _

__“干杯！”他对Peter说，举杯祝酒。_ _

__“干杯。”Peter举着他的杯子轻轻撞了撞Wade的酒杯，喝了一口。_ _

__Wade吞下一杯清凉的啤酒，从眼角看到Peter的舌头伸出来舔了舔嘴唇上的泡沫。今天晚上，他肯定需要喝很多酒来平复心情。_ _

__

__“所以，在比赛开始之前，我们还有三十分钟可以打发。”Wade告诉Peter，他看了看周围想找到什么有意思的娱乐，然后他发现了一个足够像样的东西。_ _

__“我想也许 - ”_ _

__“向你挑战飞镖游戏！”_ _

__他们同时开口，Peter点头。_ _

__“当然，这听起来不错，我以前没有尝试过。”_ _

__“你的意思是从来没有？”_ _

__“好吧，我没有 - ”Peter停下来。 “是的，从来没有。”_ _

__“你准备好绝对的失败和彻底的屈辱吗？”_ _

__“自大的家伙（Cocky），不是吗？”Peter嘲笑，而Wade竭尽全力阻止自己吐出一个含沙射影的回应（cock：老二）。_ _

__“第一个规则 - 失败者 – 肯定就是你 – 先喝掉一轮酒。”_ _

__“不要那么肯定，我学的很快。”_ _

__Wade还是很肯定他的预测。_ _

__他们把饮料带到酒吧的边缘，Wade拉开了飞镖盘，挂在离门外不远的地方。他把紫色的非标递给Peter，把红色的给自己。_ _

__“那么我该怎么办？试着往十环打呢？_ _

__“这是玩飞镖的一种方式，当然，为什么不呢。“_ _

__“你的意思是有不止一种方式？”_ _

__Wade花了几分钟才和Peter解释清比赛规则，然后才开始真正对决。_ _

__

__“靶心！”_ _

__Wade急转弯。_ _

__“哪里！”他抓住Peter，站在他面前，把他推到吧台前。_ _

__“Wade，怎么了？”_ _

__“哦，你的是飞镖。飞镖，击中目标，靶心。“Wade退后，挠了挠脖子。_ _

__“还有什么？”_ _

__“没什么，忘记吧 - 现在，回到我脚给你指的那个该死的原位上去吧.....”_ _

__

__飞镖的确十分有趣。Wade很快就喝完了酒，他教导Peter用正确的方式来扔飞镖，当他投掷时，如何使用他的整个肩膀。在Peter挑战Wade并击中了某些地方的时候，他就会炫耀自己的本事。多年来作为一名神射手的经验终于有了回报，这很有趣。_ _

__接着Wade注意到有人正在看他扔飞镖 - Peter为他们提供了一场比赛，而当他们看到Wade的脸时，他们只是稍微退缩了一下。_ _

__Peter是他的队友，而对方看起来又数以百计的飞镖游戏的经验，这场比赛可以说是相当平衡的，Peter和Wade只是险胜而已。男子为Wade的第二轮酒买单，而Peter仍然在喝他的奶油啤酒，他们又去另一个酒吧逛了圈。_ _

__Peter和Wade正好及时的赶回，比赛才刚开始，球队排成了一排。_ _

__从那以后，Wade几乎输给了他周围的世界。他忘了问Peter支持谁，但那并不重要，因为这个裁判明显就是混蛋，到底是谁给他资格来做出任何决定，这男的明显没法儿自己系鞋带还有严重的白内障——_ _

__诚实的来说，Wade真的很享受这个比赛。没有人因为他的喧哗而打扰他，啤酒很好，在比赛中有一碗椒盐卷饼可以吃。Peter坐在他旁边，靠在吧台上，每当重播其中一个片段的时候，Wade可以看到屏幕上的光线是如何印在他的脸上。_ _

__

__他本应该注意到更多的。_ _

__周一从来没有发生过什么好事。_ _

__

__“哦，看我们看到了什么？”他们身后有一个抽屉，“小Peter Puffer。“_ _

__Peter在他的座位上僵住了。_ _

__“怎么样，Parker？最近过得好吗？”_ _

__Wade和Peter都转过身。讲话的人是一个高而自大的男人。他本可以被看作是一个英俊的人，如果他的脸上没有写着字典里恶棍这个词的话。_ _

__在他身后，两个成年男子像典型的笨蛋鬼一样愚蠢地笑起来。Wade盯着他们 - 他们都比他高，而且有更多的肌肉 – 根据他的痤疮判断，右边的那个肯定用了类固醇，而左边的那个站立着，两只脚平行 – 说实话在看到这个谜一样的姿势之后，还会有谁觉得他看起来很有威胁。_ _

__

__“Flash，”Peter说，他的声音很紧张，“十年的经历没有帮你扩大你非常有限的词汇量吗。”_ _

__“那是谁？我们无价的宝贝，Parker！开始为了烧伤受害者在酒吧里挑选同伴？”_ _

__“别这么叫他。”Peter吼回去，和他认识的人相比，他显得很小只。_ _

__“Parker，如果你真的那么需要挨操，你只要 - ”_ _

__“如果你说完这句话，”Wade站起来，眼睛灼灼，“你会少了三颗牙的滚出这个的建筑。“_ _

__爵士音乐继续，但漂浮在四周，让人愉快的喋喋不休的声音消失了。_ _

__“Kitty有爪子，你可没有，同性恋。”_ _

__“好吧，”Wade右眼下面鼓出一块肌肉，“我们都要从这个酒吧爬出去了，我可能不能保证这次你会少几颗牙齿了。”_ _

__“Wade。”Peter安静地说，把手放在Wade的手臂上，“忽略他，来吧，让他去吧，我们可以看 - ”_ _

__Wade摇了摇头。_ _

__

__Flash哼了一声。Wade不喜欢他那沾沾自喜的混蛋脸。_ _

__“”你觉得自己有点强壮吗，Tinker Bell。听你的男朋友的话，我们这边不需要几个仙女围着。“  
（*Tinker Bell，Peter潘里的一个角色）_ _

__Wade深吸一口气。这从来没有帮助他平息愤怒，现在也不会。_ _

__Wade能做到。他可以成为更好的人，就像在故事书里一样。_ _

__

__“你看，手电筒（Flashlight），是吗？你打断了我和Petey在这里的特殊时光，他觉得我像是什么猫的耶稣或者之类的东西。真相是？我是一个疯狂狗娘养的，就像我想把你的脸埋进桌子里一样 - 相信我，我真的很喜欢这样的表情，你尖叫着像是无法习惯现实生活的高中生失败者 - 我给你个机会，舒适的，没有牙齿被打掉的离开这里。“_ _

__Flash的头发都竖了起来，他侵入Wade的个人空间。在他身后的家伙们用他们认为令人恐惧的方式打开他们的指关节，但是Wade想告诉他们，他们的关节老化的多不健康。_ _

__“你觉得一点强硬的话能让我哭着跑去找我妈？如果是这样子的话，疤脸，我可不怕绣花枕头。“_ _

__Wade耸耸肩。这个人很烦人，Peter可不能说他没尝试过抑制怒火。_ _

__“按你说的办。”_ _

__

__他把他几乎是空的啤酒杯子砸在类固醇的脸上，用膝盖向另一个的脚踢了一下让他翻在地上。他转向Flash，后者看起来不再那么嚣张。他穿着鞋子重重的踩在那个男人的膝盖上，重的都听到膝盖碎裂的声音。他抓住了Flash的头，并用手将他撞在了附近的一张桌子上，紧紧抓住。_ _

__“Wade！”Peter叫着，“Wade，你在干什么，放他走吧！”_ _

__“我永远都不像DC那样。”Wade咆哮道，“如果你胆敢再次出现在Peter Parker面前，我会找到你的，我会让你体验一下NBC汉尼拔电视剧里发生的事情，这对周六早晨的漫画来说相当合适的。”_ _

__他让他走，男人像一张摇摆的面条一样滑落到地板上。_ _

__

__人们朝四周看。Wade把几张皱巴巴的纸币扔向酒吧，并确保在出门的时候踩在其中一个人的手上，感觉到骨头在他脚下吱吱作响碎裂。_ _

__在听到Peter叫他之前，他走出了很远，转过身去见Peter朝他跑去。_ _

__“Wade！到底怎么了！_ _

__“什么。”_ _

__Peter试图说话，但仍然略微喘不过气，他试图表达什么，用胳膊疯狂地打手势。Wade不明白他在搞什么。_ _

__“我不明白你在搞什么，Petey。”_ _

__“Wade！”Peter的瞳孔不可思议的宽，“你打破了他的膝盖！”_ _

__“听起来的确是我会干的事情。”_ _

__“你给了他一个脑震荡。”_ _

__“也许这会激起他大脑某些改变，说不定有助于改善他的史前观点。”_ _

__“你殴打了一个人！”_ _

__“我会认为这是'踢他的屁股'_ _

__“就因为他说了些粗话？Wade，他的膝盖，我觉得他需要手术了，你干了什么！“_ _

__Wade很困惑，有点不高兴，“Petey，那个人是个混蛋。我试图表现的友好些，我叫他停下来。用我的嘴，用语言，我警告他不要继续，他不听。_ _

__Peter似乎并没有被他充满逻辑的语言说服。_ _

__“我在酒吧里看到殴打Flash的人不是你，Wade，那......那根本就不像你。”_ _

__

__

__每个人的生活都有至关重要的时刻。其中一些并不像当时发生的那样重要，但有些是。那些时刻被刻在记忆中，作为你生命中所走过的路标。_ _

__到目前为止，Wade有四个时刻：_ _

__第一个是Wade六岁的时候。他给了Sara Campbell一朵美丽的雏菊，因为他喜欢她耀眼的黄色头发。她明朗的笑着。_ _

__

__第二个是Wade十一岁的时候。他从学校回家，发现他的母亲躺在客厅自己的呕吐物里。Wade帮她脱下衣服，带她去洗澡。_ _

__“我希望那时候我堕胎了。”她在他帮她洗头发的时候，尖锐的笑着告诉他，“我希望我从来没有过你，你这个小怪物。”_ _

__Wade把她擦干，让她穿上睡衣，把她哄到床上。_ _

__然后他去找拖把清理呕吐物。当他的手抓住木柄时，他意识到他的母亲的每一个字意味着什么。_ _

__

__第三种情况发生在Wade二十多岁的时候，在一次例行任务中。_ _

__Wade射中一个人，看着他的头爆炸。灰质在空中飞溅，Wade看到了眼前血浆和大脑在空中绘出一幅美丽的图案，仿佛一切都以慢动作发生 - 并意识到这是他一辈子都想做的事情。这是他真正喜欢的。这是他距离真正的幸福最近的时刻。_ _

__

__第四个发生在X项目的某个地方，这个记忆被锁在一个安全的地方，在他头脑的一个偏僻的角落，他从来不敢接近它。_ _

__

__这是第五个时刻。_ _

__在这个时刻里，Wade得到了一个让他痛苦的，强制把他从美梦中叫醒的对话。_ _

__

__Peter Parker是个好人。_ _

__他善良，有趣，有吸引力。他在早上给Wade发可爱的猫咪照片，问他今天过得如何。当他看到Wade的脸时，他并没有退缩，他不会怜悯他也不会对他指指点点。他并不畏惧Wade，如果他认为他错了，他从不会怪罪到Wade身上。_ _

__（他从未让Wade闭嘴。）_ _

__Peter Parker不知道Wade Wilson的谋生手段。_ _

__Peter不知道Wade喜欢伤害别人。他喜欢在掐死别人的时候感到指甲在他手套上绝望的刮擦，他喜欢呼吸血液的气味，以及在沉重的靴子下面碾磨骨头的感觉。他喜欢刀子穿过人的身体把他们切开的时候。_ _

__

__实际上，Peter Parker不知道Wade Wilson是谁。他们花了很多时间在对方身上，但Peter根本不认识他。_ _

__

__“这就是我。”Wade严厉地说，当他看到Peter震惊的放大瞳孔时感到胸口一阵痛苦的收缩，“就因为我养了那只愚蠢的猫，你就以为我是德蕾莎修女吗？事实上，sunshine！我是一个讨人厌的混蛋，而且我折断过的骨头比对今晚那个该死的同性恋做的还要多得多。我他妈的没有刺他眼睛的唯一原因是因为我认为这会毁了我们的晚上，就是这样。“_ _

__“Wade - ”_ _

__“我们结束了，Parker医生。”他吐出这个名字就像一个诅咒，“给自己找一个独角兽，抓住它的角然后把它塞进你正义的屁股里吧。“_ _

__

__

__如果这是某部电影，那将是最高潮的一点。Wade会转身离开，Peter会叫住他，拉着他的手，承认他从第一次见面的那一刻起，就对他产生了永恒的爱。他们会亲吻，有些俗气的音乐会在后台播放。_ _

__

__当Wade抬头看了一眼，Peter已经不在了。_ _

__*_ _

__走路应该帮助Wade释放一些怒气，但是他独立思考的时候都会发生什么不好的事情。当他走进他的公寓时，他的手发抖。脑袋里的声音嘲笑他，而把他的耳朵抓的血淋林的并不会让他们闭嘴。_ _

__

__一阵沮丧的哭声使他的迷茫消失了。_ _

__饮水机在客厅地板上被摔成碎片，巨大的碎片还在沙发和桌子之间的小水坑里颤动着。_ _

__

__“不。”_ _

__他跪着，手脚趴在地上，然后他发现了什么 - 在沙发下面，Fluffy蜷缩成一团，她的身体在流血。_ _

__当她看到Wade的时候，她把耳朵贴着头低语。_ _

__Wade不知道该怎么做。_ _

__“Baby girl。”他试图哄她，用尽全力集中在眼前，他的大脑十分嘈杂，“Fluffy，出来，你年纪大了，不适合玩捉迷藏了。_ _

__Fluffy的向后移了移。他的手努力够到她，她呲牙咧嘴咬了他一口。_ _

__**有其父必有其子。 ******_ _

__****这句话切断了所有感觉。** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__**** _ _

__****Wade上了床，对准自己的脑袋，开枪。** ** _ _

__******* ** _ _

__****世界被涂成红色。** ** _ _

__****神经元重新排列，它需要一个未知的时间来处理他的感官输入。** ** _ _

__****他的耳朵听到熟悉的声音，他的皮肤感受熟悉的重量。** ** _ _

__****Wade睁开眼睛，看到Fluffy坐在他的胸前，叫声痛苦。她一注意到他醒了，就开始像以前从未听过的那样尖叫起来。** ** _ _

__****她的裸体皮肤被血液覆盖。** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****他尽量不要惊慌。当他想起不能打电话给Peter的时候，他更加努力。** ** _ _

__****“嘘，”他试着，“你没事，一切都好，Fluffy。** ** _ _

__****当他把她带到洗手间的时候，她并没有停止尖叫 – 他要比卫生间更好点的地方 – 转身去了厨房的水槽。他用毛巾尽可能轻柔地擦洗她的皮肤。** ** _ _

__****有这么多血。** ** _ _

__****但幸运的是，其中大部分来自于他的。** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****他用毛巾把她擦干，只在她身上找到一个小小的切口，粉红色的软爪上没有碎片。** ** _ _

__****Wade的膝盖慢慢弯曲，缓缓地摔倒在地上，Fluffy的靠在他胸前。他们一起坐在厨房里，那只猫 - 她在哭，而Wade知道他比地球上最不值钱的垃圾更糟。** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****陶瓷爱情鸟在咖啡桌下面茫然地盯着他。** ** _ _

__******* ** _ _

__****没有人愿意在圣诞节工作。即使是雇佣兵。Deadpool在一天之内找到了一份工作，把Fluffy留在了鲍勃手中，承诺“如果那个小东西在我回来的时候没有活着 - 你也不会活着”。** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****这甚至可以算是一个假期，因为Deadpool在他最喜欢的国家墨西哥度过他的圣诞。** ** _ _

__****新年是在放风中度过的，而后一天又有了令人满意的结局，因为他把目标（墨西哥毒枭之一）在眼前射杀了。** ** _ _

__****事情变得越来越好，因为事实证明他的目标还兼职人口贩子来增加他的微薄收入。** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****由于他已经没有子弹了，他决定要用原来的方式挑战自己，用自己挑选的刀。Deadpool已经完成了工作，所以他有时间去杀人。他把所有的警卫都围了起来 - 因为他没有那么多的绳索 - 通过切断跟腱来保持他们的位置。** ** _ _

__****当他们像一个大家庭一样幸福的倒在那里的时候，他把他们围成了一个圈，旋转着一个空的龙舌兰酒瓶，他发现躺在哪里，以决定哪个老二被推进到哪个喉咙里。** ** _ _

__****Deadpool像一只蛤蜊一样开心（那蛤蜊刚刚被剪开，戴上了珍珠）。** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****接下来他检查了所有的房间，寻找毒品，钻石或孟加拉虎，但是他发现的所有房间都是破破烂烂的女人们，黑眼睛，嘴唇伤痕累累。他也检查了沙坑，看到了更多的三个人。** ** _ _

__****几小时砸碎了不少锁后，Deadpool与十九名女子一起站在一座满是子弹的建筑物外面。** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****“谢谢你，”她们中的一个用俄罗斯语对他说，而Wade假装无法理解她，他把光秃秃的大砍刀扔在了旁边。** ** _ _

__******* ** _ _

__****当他回家的时候，Fluffy感变轻了。** ** _ _

__****Bob结结巴巴的讲了一个关于前门和吊胃口的故事，但Wade随意向他那个方向开了枪，他很快就走了。** ** _ _

__****他们坐在床上，她从Wade手上吃东西，那上面倒着他藏在厨房里的罐装食物（高卡路里的食物）。** ** _ _

__****他们整天呆在床上。Wade随身带着她，感觉她的骨头刺痛了她的皮肤，而她仍旧依靠在他身上。** ** _ _

__****他把一个吻压在她的头上。** ** _ _

__****“你的绝食奏效了，我回来了，别再这么做了，我们现在没有人打电话了。“** ** _ _

__****她用小皱脸抬头看着他。** ** _ _

__****“对不起，baby girl，爸爸哪儿都不去了，他不会再离开你了。”** ** _ _

__****Wade咽了咽口水。** ** _ _

__****“我知道你值得赌 - ”** ** _ _

__****Fluffy的轻轻地把她的爪子放在他嘴边。** ** _ _

__****他深情地对她微笑。** ** _ _

__****“如果你想用你的屎爪传给我弓形虫病，这是不可能的，你个小害虫。”** ** _ _

__****她把头埋在他下巴下。** ** _ _

__****“我们会困在一起，你和我。你会待在我身上直到死亡将我们分开。”** ** _ _

__******* ** _ _

__****有37个新的语音消息等待Wade。** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****他喜欢在执行任务时使用一次性电话，而过去的几天他沉迷于和Fluffy在一起，没有看过他的电话。** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****他的语音邮件充满了Peter的声音。** ** _ _

__****在删除了前七个简短的“打给我”，十个“请给我打电话”，两个“请接个电话，我担心你”，还有一堆'我真的很抱歉，Wade，你，你不用打电话，给我发短信，只要能让我直到你没事- “和一封“Wade，求你 - ”** ** _ _

__****Wade的大脑想要粉碎这个设备。** ** _ _

__****Wade的拇指按下重拨。** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****“Wade？”Peter立即回答，“Brain，我必须接这个电话，你来处理这个 - Wade，你还在吗？“** ** _ _

__****“是。”他简洁地回答。** ** _ _

__****“天哪，Wade！我很担心，你去哪儿了？！“** ** _ _

__****“你怎么样？”他粗暴地回答。** ** _ _

__****“你现在在跟我开玩笑吗？Wade，我三个星期都没有收到你的消息，你可能已经躺在一个沟里死亡了！”** ** _ _

__****“现在你有点夸张了…… ”** ** _ _

__****“Wade。”Peter说，声音颤抖起来，“我以为你死了。”** ** _ _

__****这句话引起了他内心深处的一阵骚动，一点点内疚感就悄悄地粘在了Wade喉咙和内脏里。** ** _ _

__****“我不知道你会在意。”Wade想要刺痛Peter，但这更像是一个可怜的忏悔。** ** _ _

__****“Wade，我当然关心你。”Peter深吸一口气，Wade颤抖着等待……** ** _ _

__****“对不起，Wade。”** ** _ _

__****“... 什么？”** ** _ _

__****“我很抱歉，关于那天晚上我的反应。”他把Wade惊呆了的沉默作为一个继续说下去的信号。 “我没有思考你在那时候的感受......我没有考虑 - ”他停下来，就像他知道他正在进入一个雷区，“你就像Romeo。”** ** _ _

__****“我从来没有猥亵过任何十三岁的孩子，所以我不知道你在暗示什么 - ”** ** _ _

__****“你掐住的那只狗。”Peter澄清。** ** _ _

__****“你指的是制住的那只狗。”Wade纠正了他的用词，“在你忙着表现的像三色堇一样。”** ** _ _

__****“我的意思是，就像一个在困难的环境下幸存下来的人一样，即使他有时会爆发，但仍然努力前进。”他们分开的这段时间足以让Peter说出这段从心底浮现出的话。** ** _ _

__****“Wade，我不是傻瓜。我知道你有一种暴力的倾向，当我看到你抱着一只重达一百八十磅的狗，它能够和狮子作斗争而且那时候试图咬掉你的头，你笑的就像7月份的圣诞节一样。“** ** _ _

__****“但是我也看到了那个养猫的人，他不喜欢它也对此毫无责任 - 那个人花了他的时间和金钱对那只猫 - 大多数人会把Fluffy扔给别人，或者只是在诊所门前抛下她。“Peter深吸一口气。** ** _ _

__****“你知道我是怎样得到Hades吗？”他问道，声音干涸，“他的主人来了，要我把他放下 - 杀死一只已经十一岁的猫，而它很有可能还可以多活一倍的时间 – 因为他们发现它得了FIV，他们让他在无人监管的情况下探索外面的世界。** ** _ _

__****“我知道你有问题，Wade，我可能不是一个真正的医生，”这个词听起来很苦涩，“但是我确实有医学学位，我知道你的疤痕并不是一个湿疹或牛皮癣。“** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****（我知道有人伤害了你，他不需要说出来）。** ** _ _

__****Peter停下来咽了咽口水。现在的话题太过了，Wade想要把当着Peter的面挂了电话然后击碎那个该死的装置，但是Fluffy正坐在他的左手上，他不能让自己移动她。她看起来依然很脆弱。** ** _ _

__****“所以我没有权利批判Flash冲向你时你的反应方式，我不知道你所知道的一切。”他犹豫了一下。** ** _ _

__****“但我想。“** ** _ _

__****“你不会真的想知道这一切。”Wade脱口而出，大脑仍然在对Peter进行冗长的性格解刨。** ** _ _

__****“这是真的。”Peter干脆地回答，“我确定我给别人打电话的时候说的一切话。听着，Wade，如果你不喜欢我，我能够理解。你不是第一个从我身边经过的人，我讨论新病毒的时候就好像看到一个新的iphone一样。对我不感兴趣？没关系，我可以处理这个问题……但不要这样做。“** ** _ _

__****他暂停了。这感觉很重要。Wade可以听到他再次吞咽。** ** _ _

__****“Wade - 这就像回到了高中一样。”Peter呻吟着。** ** _ _

__****“Wade，我可以给你买咖啡吗？不是像在超市里买东西，而是像，像约会那样出去喝咖啡……我知道有个好的咖啡厅……”** ** _ _

__****“不。”Wade打断了他，意识这句话可能的含义，迅速补充，“不要喝咖啡，咖啡馆充满了废话，我他妈的不想吃沙拉，我是一个正在成长的男孩儿！如果你想和我出去约会，给我真正的食物。如果你想吸引我，Peter Parker，带我去Taco-Bell。“  
（*Taco-Bell：快餐店，类似于肯德基，除了吃的是卷饼以外没差）** ** _ _

__******* ** _ _

__****诱惑成功。** ** _ _

__****（炸玉米饼其实做出了极佳的春药，谁知道这点呢？）** ** _ _

__****他们跌跌撞撞地走进Wade的公寓，没有灯光打扰他们。Peter靠着他，在某种程度上是扑到了Wade身上，双腿裹住他。Wade毫不费力地抱着他，一只手放在他饱满的屁股上，另一只手扶着他的背，感觉到Peter用脚颤抖着踢掉了他的运动鞋。** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****“好强壮......”Peter轻声说，把手放在Wade的衬衫和背上，“我知道，我知道那件宽松的衣服背后 - ”他的手移到了他的裤子上，“ ……上帝，你的背阔肌 …… ”他的手向上摸去，“你的菱形肌...”他呜咽，但Wade已经在她的生命里听过足够夺得的呜咽，所以他知道这不是坏的那种。** ** _ _

__****“我们甚至还没有达到二垒，你已经在说胡言乱语了，Petey，我就是那么棒。“** ** _ _

__****Peter在挺起身咬了咬他的耳垂前哼笑了声。** ** _ _

__****“卧室。”他用他的脚跟戳了戳Wade。** ** _ _

__****“遵命！”** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****Wade遵守他的话，用脚关上卧室的门。** ** _ _

__****那只猫，这一次令人满意的沉默着。** ** _ _

__******* ** _ _

__****Wade不能清楚地记得他最后一次面对令人渴望的“做后的那个早上”是在什么时候。他让自己在感激中沉浸了几分钟。床单仍然闻起来像是Peter和润滑油里合成香草的混合。他强迫自己走出他的房间。** ** _ _

__****厕所里发出了冲水的声音，接下来是“你的水槽发生了什么事？看起来好像有人拿了一把锤子，然后把他砸的稀巴烂一样。”** ** _ _

__****“管道，管道爆炸。你知道的，冬天水暖系统很老，非常古老，具有历史性的，比”敲门“更老的笑话和就像是时间本身。”** ** _ _

__****“呵呵。”Peter在他认为是浴缸的水龙头下洗手，“你的房东知道这个吗？你应该联系他们，这可能是合同的一部分 - ”** ** _ _

__****“没关系。”** ** _ _

__****当Peter把手擦在拳击短裤上的时候，一阵尴尬的沉默填充了空气。那个拳击短裤在十二个小时前被Wade亲自用嘴脱了下来。** ** _ _

__****“呃，那是 - ”Peter走出门去，不去看他的眼睛。 “那就是 - 呃，你知道 - ”“** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****Wade并不失望。就算他俩晚上做点了什么，也不以为他有任何特别的优势。他没有什么可抱怨的，真的。他在同一个晚上都有玉米饼和超棒的Sex，也许他在Peter的约炮电话本中获得了一席之地。** ** _ _

__****当他点头时，他一点也不觉得苦涩。** ** _ _

__****“是的…… ”** ** _ _

__****“我猜我应该…… ”Peter开始说话，但很快就象是被卡住喉咙一样停下。** ** _ _

__****他们俩都及时地看到蓬蓬把Peter的运动鞋都扔了出去。她咳嗽了几次，然后舔了舔嘴唇，紧紧的闭上了嘴。** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****Peter清了清嗓子。** ** _ _

__****“猜猜我应该多呆一会儿，你不觉得吗？看起来Fluffy可能需要一个专业人员，可能是胃扩张，或肠梗阻或……”** ** _ _

__****“我觉得你应该留下。”** ** _ _

__****在Wade的批准下，他们周围的紧张局势得到了缓和。Peter走过Wade探索客厅。** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****“这是什么？真的是DVD？”他听起来很惊讶。** ** _ _

__****“你可以随便看什么。”Wade僵硬的顿了顿，“如果你想的话，或者不急着离开的……”** ** _ _

__****“猫儿历险记？”** ** _ _

__****“为什么不呢，”Wade说道，冷漠（他绝对不是在脑海里想象婚礼请柬，然后在是象牙色还是奶油色之间的进行辩论）。** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****电影看到一半，Peter背诵了一段完整的对话，以一个破碎的音高毫不掩饰地唱着Thomas O'Malley，他的头靠在Wade的膝盖上，Wade决定检查一下现在是不是真实情况，因为这太好了，真的。再没有这样可爱的家伙，善良，聪明，让自己抱着睡觉，给予最棒的口活，并从心底热爱迪士尼歌曲。** ** _ _

__****他低头看他的膝盖。** ** _ _

__****“我穿裙子。”** ** _ _

__****Peter转过头来看着他。** ** _ _

__****“也穿着内衣。”** ** _ _

__****Peter皱眉。** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__****“Wade，你不要停止在电影中间说话。”他嗤之以鼻，“你可以之后给我看看。”他回头看三只小猫不正确的模拟了火车声，兴高采烈地用他自己的声音做了个可笑的版本。** ** _ _

__**** _ _

__**** _ _

__****Fluffy祥和的度过了剩下的日子。** ** _ _


End file.
